Le projet cupidon
by Rose1404
Summary: Un nouveau devoir d'écriture créative et une confession de Blaine Anderson invitent Kurt Hummel à penser enfin à une bonne Saint-Valentin, mais lorsque les aveux de Blaine s'avèrent ne pas être ce que Kurt espérait, un admirateur secret intervient pour encourager Kurt. Mais qui est l'admirateur secret? ACHEVÉE.
1. Chapitre 1

💍🌹💎💖**Joyeuse Saint-Valentin** 💖💎🌹💍

**Traduction de la fanfiction: ****The Cupid Project de l'auteur ****grlnxtdr29**

**Résumé: Un nouveau devoir d'écriture créative et une confession de Blaine Anderson invitent Kurt Hummel à penser enfin à une bonne Saint-Valentin, mais lorsque les aveux de Blaine s'avèrent ne pas être ce que Kurt espérait, un admirateur secret intervient pour encourager Kurt. Mais qui est l'admirateur secret?**

* * *

**Le devoir**

Kurt adorait le cours d'écriture créative à Dalton. Il aimait particulièrement l'enseignante, Mme Jacobson, qui leur avait confié des devoir d'écriture aussi intéressantes. Il n'a _pas_ aimé cette mission, cependant.

"Je veux que vous écriviez tous une histoire de cinquante pages sur la Saint-Valentin. Ça n'a pas nécessairement besoin d'être une histoire d'amour", avait-elle ajouté lorsque plusieurs garçons ont gémi sur le sujet. "Ça peut concerner des amis, ou de la famille, et oui, ça peut aussi être l'amour, si vous le souhaitez. Cela peut être une Saint-Valentin dans votre passé, peut-être, ou ce que vous espérez pour la prochaine Saint-Valentin. Qui sait, peut-être que si vous écrivez assez bien, vos amies penseront que c'est doux et romantique et vous laisseront les embrasser cette année! "

Il y a eu quelques rires à ce sujet. Kurt ne rit pas, cependant. Lorsque la cloche sonne, Mme Jacobson crie: "Vous avez deux semaines pour écrire votre histoire. Elles seront dues le 12 février!"

Kurt ramassa ses livres et son sac en fronçant les sourcils. Sur quoi pouvait-il écrire? Il n'a pas vraiment vécu de bonnes expériences avec la Saint-Valentin. Oui, c'était un romantique sans espoir, mais pour lui, la Saint-Valentin était un autre jour où tout le monde lui disait qu'il était un outsider. L'année dernière, avec les New Directions, ils avaient organisé une fête de la Saint-Valentin. Tout le monde avait eu des cartes, sauf lui. Ok, ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Britanny lui avait donné une carte. Il avait lu "Condoléances les plus profondes".

Peut-être devrait-il écrire sur un garçon qui déteste la Saint-Valentin parce qu'il est seul et que les gens ont tendance à l'oublier ce jour-là.

_Oui, Kurt, déprimons tout le monde. Je suis sûr que ça irait très bien._

Il soupira alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la cafétéria pour le déjeuner, le cœur battant la chamade, lorsqu'il aperçut Blaine assis avec Nick, Jeff, Trent et Thad, riant de ce que l'un d'entre eux avait dit.

Peut-être qu'il devrait écrire une histoire à propos d'un garçon amoureux de son meilleur ami, seul le meilleur ami est inconscient. Oui, il pourrait écrire un roman entier sur ce sujet. Mais que se passerait-il si Mme Jacobson leur faisait lire les histoires à voix haute et que quelqu'un découvrait qu'il avait écrit sur ses sentiments pour Blaine? C'était possible, elle l'avait déjà fait.

Soupirant à nouveau et secouant les pensées de sa tête, il prit sa nourriture et alla rejoindre ses camarades Warblers.

Blaine leva les yeux et lui sourit brillamment alors qu'il s'approchait. "Salut, Kurt! Comment s'est passée ta journée?"

Kurt essaya d'agir de manière désinvolte en haussant les épaules. "Bien jusqu'à présent. J'ai un nouveau travail d'écriture pour Mme Jacobson, cinquante pages, à rendre dans deux semaines."

Blaine laissa échapper un petit sifflement. "C'est un gros devoir. Sur quoi vas-tu écrire?"

"Je ne sais pas encore. C'est supposé être une histoire de Saint-Valentin."

Nick et les autres Warblers reniflèrent à cela. "Bien, ça devrait être une histoire intéressante!"

Kurt et Blaine se tournèrent et regardèrent les quatre autres garçons avec confusion.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?" Demanda Blaine en fronçant les sourcils.

Jeff sourit. "Il veut dire que Kurt est un écrivain si talentueux que tout ce qu'il écrit sera forcément ... Intéressant." Les autres garçons rirent à nouveau, mais Kurt fronça les sourcils.

"Quoi qu'il en soit," dit-il en se tournant vers Blaine, "As-tu réussi ton contrôle de français?"

Ils parlèrent de la conjugaison des verbes français et des sélections de chansons pour les régionaux pour le reste du déjeuner. Alors qu'ils quittèrent la cafétéria, Blaine lui sourit à nouveau.

"On va toujours prendre un café au Lima Bean après les cours?"

Kurt sourit en retour. "Bien sûr, ça ne me manquerait pas."

"Bien, parce qu'il y a quelque chose dont je veux te parler."

"D'accord. Je t'attendrai dans le hall."

"Super, je te vois là-bas!"

* * *

Kurt sautait dans les airs quand il rentra dans son dortoir plus tard dans la soirée. Blaine voulait chanter à quelqu'un pour la Saint-Valentin! Il n'était pas vraiment sorti et avait dit qu'il voulait chanter pour Kurt, mais à qui d'autre pouvait-il vouloir parler?

Il avait dit qu'il y avait un gars qu'il ne connaissait pas depuis très longtemps et que ses sentiments pour eux avaient grandi. Blaine ne connaissait Kurt que depuis quelques mois et ils passèrent beaucoup de temps ensemble à chanter des duos séduisants. Le petit garçon le touchait constamment, tenant sa main, s'appuyant sur lui quand ils s'assirent ensemble pendant la répétition des Warblers, posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Kurt lorsqu'ils regardaient des films ensemble. Ce devait être lui, n'est-ce pas?

Il savait tout à coup ce qu'il voulait écrire pour son projet de création littéraire, et oublier ses autres devoirs pour le moment, il a tourné sur sa Playlist Broadway, qui a commencé à jouer '_Take a Chance on Me',_ de _Mamma Mia,_ il s'assit avec son ordinateur portable et a commencé à taper.

Au moment où les lumières se sont éteintes, Kurt avait terminé le récit de son histoire sur deux meilleurs amis qui sont secrètement amoureux l'un de l'autre, oubliant les sentiments des autres, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux commence à recevoir des cadeaux d'un admirateur secret. Jeudi, il réaliserait les deux tiers de son récit. C'était le jour où Blaine Anderson a détruit la Saint-Valentin pour Kurt Hummel.

* * *

"Pourquoi le GAP?"

"Le gars que j'aime bien est un manager junior là-bas," rayonna joyeusement Blaine, comme s'il n'était pas conscient de la douleur accablante qui déchirait le cœur de Kurt.

Kurt ne savait pas comment il avait réussi à regagner son dortoir sans pleurer, mais une fois à l'intérieur, il se jeta sur le lit et sanglota dans son oreiller. C'était un imbécile! Comment avait-il pu croire que Blaine était amoureux de lui? Misérable, il sauta le dîner, ne s'est même pas donné la peine d'essayer de faire ses devoirs et pleura avant de dormir tôt.

Sur le bureau de l'autre côté de la pièce, l'écran de son ordinateur portable brillait doucement. L'histoire de Kurt fut oubliée alors que les rubans tourbillonnants de l'écran de veille dansaient sur l'écran.

* * *

"Euh, Kurt?" La voix était hésitante, incertaine, familière. Cela prit un moment pour qu'il pénètre dans le cerveau endormi de Kurt. Il cligna lentement des yeux, fronçant les sourcils devant le garçon aux cheveux noirs se penchant sur lui.

"Wes?" demanda-t-il, la voix encore boueuse de sommeil. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre?"

L'autre garçon fronça les sourcils. "J'allais te demander ce que tu faisais à dormir sur le canapé dans la salle communes des Warblers?"

Kurt fronça à nouveau les sourcils, clignant de nouveau des yeux alors qu'il regardait autour de lui. "Oh Gaga, je l'ai encore fait ..." gémit-il.

"Kurt?" Dit le membre du conseil asiatique, semblant inquiet.

Kurt s'assit et laissa tomber son visage dans ses mains, ne voulant pas vraiment s'expliquer, mais se sentant obligé de le faire. "Je somnole parfois. Ça ne se produit généralement que lorsque je suis vraiment stressé, mais parfois ça se produit sans raison."

Wes l'étudia pendant un moment. "Alors, ça n'a rien à voir avec Blaine annonçant qu'il est amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre?"

"Quoi?! Non! Bien sûr que non! Pourquoi tu penserais ça?" Kurt manqua lamentablement de paraître confondu par la question.

Wes lui sourit. "Parce que tu es à moitié amoureux de lui depuis le moment où tu es venu ici pour espionner, et tout le monde chez les Warblers l'a bien compris, sauf cet idiot, Blaine."

Kurt se laissa tomber sur le canapé. "Est-ce vraiment si évident?"

Wes s'assit à côté de lui et lui tapota le genou. "Pour ce que ça vaut, je ne pense pas que Blaine aime vraiment ce type à qui il veut chanter. Je ne pense pas qu'il sache vraiment ce qu'il fait. Il est évident qu'il t'aime aussi. Je sais qu'il se soucie de toi. Je pense qu'il vient de confondre ses sentiments. Ce truc avec Jeremiah, c'est juste une distraction. Il va le comprendre, le plus tôt possible, espérons-le. "

Kurt lui sourit faiblement. "Merci, Wes. Et s'il te plaît, ne parle à personne de mon somnambulisme. C'est embarrassant."

Le garçon plus âgé souri juste et se leva. "Pourquoi tu ne retournes pas dans ta chambre pour te rafraîchir et nous rencontrer pour le petit-déjeuner?"

* * *

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, Kurt était à nouveau dans la misère alors que les Warblers répétaient la chanson que Blaine voulait chanter pour le gars sur lequel il était en train d'écraser.

_Sérieusement? '_When I Get You Alone'? _Blaine est-il fou? _Kurt aurait roulé des yeux s'il n'était pas déjà en train de retenir ses larmes. Cette chanson ne sonnait pas comme si Blaine voulait annoncer qu'il était en train de tomber amoureux de ce gars-là, mais plutôt comme s'il voulait juste une relation physique. Il aurait aussi bien pu chanter _I Want Your Sex._

Heureusement, Wes a annonce la fin après seulement deux essais, affirmant qu'ils pourraient effectuer un autre essai avant leur départ pour le centre commercial le lendemain. Kurt rassembla rapidement ses affaires et essaya de se diriger rapidement à la porte sans avoir l'air que c'était exactement ce qu'il faisait. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il pourrait tenir.

Il était à mi-chemin des escaliers quand David et Wes le rattrapèrent. "Comment tu tiens le coup?" Demanda le garçon plus sombre.

Les épaules de Kurt s'affaissèrent. "Je ne sais pas si je suis plus contrarié par le fait qu'il soit inconscient de ce que je ressens pour lui ou par le fait qu'il veut fondamentalement chanter pour avoir ... Du sexe", son visage devint rouge alors qu'il bafouillait, "Avec cet autre gars. Je veux dire, si c'est tout ce qui l'intéresse, alors bien sûr, il ne me remarquera jamais. Qui me trouverait sexy?"

La mâchoire de David tomba à ces mots, mais Wes saisit simplement le jeune garçon par les épaules. "Allez, Kurt! Beaucoup de gars te trouvent sexy! Si j'étais gay, je voudrais vraiment ton corps!"

Cette fois, David et Kurt restèrent bouche bée devant le garçon asiatique. Son visage est devenu rose, mais il continua. "Tu vois ce que je veux dire!" Il y eut un moment de silence puis les trois garçons éclatèrent de rire.

"Merci, Wes," dit Kurt en riant toujours. "J'apprécie vraiment ça! Et j'avais vraiment besoin de rire. Ça ira. Je vous verrai tous les deux au dîner dans une demi-heure."

"D'accord, mais si tu ne me montres pas, je vais monter et te traîner en bas" répondit Wes.

"Kinky!" Dit David avec un reniflement. Wes se contenta de souffler et de s'en aller, alors que Kurt et David rirent à nouveau.

À la fin, la menace de Wes n'était pas nécessaire, car Kurt arriva à la cafétéria à l'heure. Il était assis avec les autres Warblers, mais pas à côté de Blaine comme il le faisait habituellement. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il s'était retrouvé entre David et Nick, avec Blaine assis en face de lui. Le Warbler avait froncé les sourcils quand il avait remarqué que Kurt n'était pas à ses côtés, mais était distrait par Trent qui se lamentait du nouveau régime que sa mère lui avait donné.

Kurt essaya de ne pas être fâché quand Blaine évoqua l'attaque de GAP demain, prétendant être impliqué dans la conversation qu'il avait avec Nick et Jeff, assis de l'autre côté de son petit ami.

Le dîner prenait fin lorsque quelqu'un s'éclaircit la gorge derrière Kurt. "M. Hummel?"

Il se tourna vers Mlle Simpson, la réceptionniste. Elle lui sourit et tendit une seule rose blanche dans un vase, avec une petite carte pendante à un ruban blanc (white ribbon). "Ça vient juste d'être livré au bureau pour vous."

"Pour moi?" Dit Kurt, surpris. Il tendit la main pour le prendre quand elle hocha la tête. "Je vous remercie."

Les discussions autour de la table avaient cessé lorsque tout le monde le regardait. "De qui ça vient?" Demanda Thad.

Kurt lut la carte et rougit. _"**À la plus belle personne du monde, ton admirateur secret.**_"

Un collectif de awww monta autour de la table et tous commencèrent à se demander qui aurait pu l'envoyer. Tout le monde sauf Blaine, qui observa la rose avec un froncement de confusion.

Alors que le groupe se séparait pour se rendre à leurs dortoirs respectifs ou à la bibliothèque pour faire leurs devoirs, Kurt prit Wes à l'écart. "Tu ne sais rien à ce sujet, n'est-ce pas?" Il indiqua la rose.

Le garçon asiatique le regarda avec confusion. "Moi? Non! Je suis aussi surpris que toi!"

Kurt étudia son visage. Il semblait être aussi confus que Kurt. "Je pensais juste… je veux dire, après tout à l'heure, je pensais que tu l'avais peut-être envoyé juste pour me remonter le moral, ou peut-être même essayer de rendre Blaine jaloux."

Le garçon plus âgé secoua la tête. "Je n'y avais même pas pensé. En plus, j'économise de l'argent pour acheter quelque chose de spécial à Jennifer la semaine prochaine. Nous nous sommes rencontrés le jour de la Saint-Valentin, il y a deux ans, alors je pensais lui acheter des bijoux ou quelque chose pour notre anniversaire."

"Aww, c'est adorable!" Kurt tapota le bras de l'autre garçon. "Je suis sûr qu'elle va l'adorer."

Wes sourit. "Merci."

Kurt retourne dans son dortoir, perdu dans ses pensées sur qui aurait pu envoyer la rose et pourquoi. Quand il entra, il jeta un coup d'œil sur l'ordinateur portable sur son bureau. Il songea à travailler sur son histoire, mais décida de ne pas la rattraper pour le reste du travail qu'il avait négligé ces derniers jours.

C'était vendredi soir, il aurait pu attendre pour faire ses devoirs la fin de semaine, mais il n'avait tout simplement pas l'énergie nécessaire pour travailler sur l'histoire. En plus, il avait quasiment perdu sa muse.

Il réussit ses devoirs de français, termina sa feuille de travail Trig et réalisa la moitié de son essai pour Histoire avant que le sommeil ne commence à l'attaquer. Il rangea ses livres, enfila son pyjama et fit une routine d'hydratation abrégée avant de ramper sous les couvertures. Avant de s'endormir, il regarda le vase sur la table de chevet, étudiant la rose au clair de lune. Qui aurait pu l'envoyer?


	2. Chapitre 2

**Un autre jour, un autre cœur brisé**

Samedi matin, Kurt se réveilla dans le hall principal. Frustré de constater qu'il était à nouveau somnambule et ne voulant pas que quelqu'un le voie errant en pyjama, il se dépêcha de retourner dans son dortoir. Il n'a pas tout à fait réussi.

La porte de Wes s'ouvrit et le membre du conseil sortit alors que Kurt passait rapidement. Le garçon plus âgé s'arrêta brusquement en apercevant le jeune Warbler, prenant son pyjama et ses cheveux ébouriffés.

"Encore?" Demanda doucement Wes. Kurt soupira et acquiesça, puis se dirigea vers sa chambre pour se préparer pour la journée.

Il n'avait pas hâte à cet après-midi. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait regarder Blaine chanter pour un autre gars, surtout une chanson aussi suggestive. Pourquoi Blaine l'avait-il choisi? Peut-être que Wes avait raison. Peut-être que Blaine n'était pas amoureux de ce Jeremiah. Peut-être qu'il ressentait juste de la luxure et que Jeremiah était assez sexy pour que Blaine soit confondu. Gaga sait que Kurt était aussi sexy qu'un bébé pingouin.

Après le petit-déjeuner, ils ont revu la chanson. Kurt pensait qu'il allait vomir quand Blaine se mit à dire à quel point Jeremiah allait l'aimer et qu'ils vivraient "Heureux pour toujours".

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à partir, un camion de livraison s'est arrêté. "Hé, vous savez où je peux trouver Kurt Hummel?" demanda le chauffeur à l'air tourmenté.

Clignant des yeux de confusion, Kurt leva la main. "Je suis Kurt."

"Signez ici," dit-il en tendant un bloc-notes. Kurt hésita seulement une seconde avant de signer, essayant de se rappeler s'il avait commandé quelque chose. Son père lui avait-il envoyé quelque chose? Le conducteur a repris son bloc-notes et lui a ensuite remis une boîte.

Ce n'était pas trop grand, environ 15 centimètres de long et environ deux fois moins large. Les autres Warblers le regardèrent avec curiosité alors qu'il examinait la boîte, avant que la curiosité ne l'emporte et qu'il l'ouvre. À l'intérieur se trouvait un lot de bâtonnets de miel gourmet. Un ruban rose (pink ribbon) était enroulé autour d'eux, accompagné d'une note.

"_**Même ceci ne peut pas être comparé à ton doux sourire, ton admirateur secret.**"_

Kurt ne pouvait pas combattre le sourire niais qui s'étendait sur son visage. Les autres Warblers le tapotèrent dans le dos, le taquinant légèrement. Tous sauf Blaine, qui avait le dos tourné, et parlait à Wes à propos du GAP Attack.

* * *

L'estomac de Kurt se contracta alors qu'il observait le garçon plus âgé, Jeremiah, tentant d'esquiver un Blaine chantant, un air d'horreur et d'embarras sur le visage. C'était pénible à regarder, mais Kurt était plus contrarié parce qu'il savait que Blaine allait seulement avoir le cœur brisé par ce type.

La prédiction de Kurt se révéla vraie quinze minutes plus tard quand un Jeremiah en colère dit à Blaine de l'avoir fait virer.

Aucun des garçons ne parla en revenant à Dalton, le seul bruit dans la voiture était la radio, qui pour une fois ne voulait pas chanter. Ils étaient presque de retour à l'école quand une chanson s'entendit qui les faisait tous les deux crisser.

_**Look into my eyes and you'll see  
I'm the only one  
You've captured my love  
Stolen my heart  
Changed my life  
Every time you make a move  
You destroy my mind  
And the way you touch  
I lose control and shiver deep inside  
You take my breath away**_

Les deux garçons tendirent la main pour éteindre la radio en même temps, leurs doigts glissant les uns contre les autres.

Kurt se retira le premier. "Pardon."

Blaine lui fit un sourire en coin. "Ça va."

"Tu veux en parler?" Demanda doucement Kurt alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le parking réservé aux étudiants de Dalton.

Blaine secoua la tête. "Peut-être plus tard. Pour l'instant, je veux juste manger une pinte de pépites de chocolat à la menthe et un plateau de brownies."

Kurt ne put s'empêcher de sourire. "Bien, peut-être que nous pourrons aller prendre un café plus tard, après que tu aies noyé tes chagrins?"

Blaine lui donna un petit sourire. "Ça peut attendre jusqu'à demain matin?"

Kurt acquiesça quand ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment. "Bien sûr. Tu veux aller au Lima Bean ou à la cafétéria?"

"Ugh, le café de la cafétéria craint."

"C'est vrai. Le Lima Bean, alors. Je te retrouverai dans le hall à sept heures."

* * *

Blaine ne vint pas dîner ce soir-là, ce qui ne fut pas une surprise pour Kurt alors qu'il était assis avec ses camarades Warblers. Le groupe était plus silencieux que d'habitude et évitait soigneusement le sujet de la sérénade manquée de Blaine.

"Alors, Kurt, une idée de qui pourrait être ton admirateur secret?" demanda Trent.

Le garçon pâle secoua la tête. "Aucun indice. Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir pourquoi aurait le béguin pour moi pour te dire la vérité."

Quatorze paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers lui.

"Vraiment?" Dit Trent. "Tu penses que les gars ne remarquent pas vos cheveux parfaits?"

Kurt fronça les sourcils. "Oui, mais ce n'est pas réel-"

"Ou tes yeux incroyablement inhabituels?" Thad interrompit.

"Ils ne sont pas ce-"

"Sans parler de ta peau, qui ressemble à vous baigner dans de la crème tous les soirs", a déclaré Jeff.

"Oh, je-"

"Et n'oubliez pas votre sens de la mode, ce qui fait honte à la plupart d'entre nous", ajouta Nick.

Kurt rougissait tellement que son visage était en feu.

"Tu vois, Kurt," dit Wes à côté de lui. "Je t'ai dit que les gars te trouvait sexy. Tu as juste besoin de te voir à travers les yeux de quelqu'un d'autre."

Souriant timidement, Kurt jeta un coup d'œil autour de la table. "Merci les gars."

_Si seulement Blaine me voyait comme ça, cependant_ . Il soupira. Ça faisait plaisir d'entendre ces choses des autres gars et de penser que quelqu'un le trouvait assez attrayant pour lui envoyer des cadeaux d'un admirateur secret, mais il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Blaine ne pouvait pas penser à lui comme ça.

Alors que le dîner finissait, Miss Simpson s'approcha de nouveau de Kurt. Elle rayonna en lui tendant deux roses blanches. "Mon Dieu, M. Hummel, quelqu'un veut vraiment attirer votre attention!"

Kurt accepta les fleurs, le sourcil armé de surprise, et lut la carte, cette fois-ci attachée par un ruban jaune (yellow ribbon).

"_**J'espère seulement que tu pourras voir ce que je vois quand je te regarde. Ton admirateur secret.**"_

"Bien", dit David en passant son bras autour des épaules du jeune garçon. "Si tu ne nous croient pas sur parole, tu croiras peut-être ton admirateur secret!"

Kurt sourit en sentant les roses.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Briller**

Le dimanche matin de Kurt n'a pas très bien commencé. Il se réveilla dans son placard, ayant somnambule de nouveau. Il était juste content que personne ne l'ait vu. Mais ce n'était que le début.

Il avait décidé que parce que c'était un week-end, il porterait des vêtements de ville pour aller prendre un café avec Blaine, au lieu de son uniforme de Dalton. Il a choisi la tenue parfaite, seulement pour que le bouton du pantalon saute alors qu'il essayait de le mettre. Il n'a pas eu le temps de trier sa garde-robe pour trouver une autre tenue, alors il s'est résigné à porter ce fichu uniforme. Au moins, il pourrait porter un foulard fabuleux. Bien sûr, Blaine portait _toujours _son uniforme, ainsi il ne remarquerait même pas ce que portait Kurt.

Le café avec le garçon était également délicat. Blaine ne pouvait parler que de son humiliation et de sa haine pour la Saint-Valentin. Kurt avait pensé dire à Blaine qu'il pensait que c'était à _lui que_ le garçon aux cheveux noirs voulait chanter aussi, mais il ne voulait pas laisser tomber la culpabilité sur la tête de l'autre garçon alors qu'il était déjà si malheureux. Il était censé être son meilleur ami, après tout. Parce que bien sûr, c'était comme ça que Blaine le verrait.

Quand ils sont retournés à l'école pour le déjeuner, le même chauffeur-livreur de la veille était arrivé à la porte. Une fois encore, il tendit son bloc-notes à Kurt avant de passer un petit paquet au garçon aux cheveux auburn. Celui-ci était légèrement plus grand que le dernier.

À l'intérieur se trouvait une veilleuse en forme de warbler. Un ruban vert (green ribbon) autour du cou contenait une carte.

"_Rien ne brille autant que la lumière dans tes yeux"_, lut-il.

"Eh bien, au moins l'un d'entre nous pourrait avoir une bonne Saint-Valentin," dit Blaine, fronçant les sourcils. Kurt leva les yeux vers le garçon aux cheveux noirs et haussa simplement les épaules.

"Peut-être. Je suis désolé."

"Pourquoi?" demanda Blaine.

"Je ne sais pas," dit à nouveau Kurt en haussant les épaules. "Je suis ton meilleur ami, je veux juste que tu sois heureux."

Blaine lui sourit tristement. "Merci. Je pense que Wes avait raison, cependant."

Kurt le regarda confus. "Wes?"

Blaine acquiesça. "Oui, il a dit que j'étais confus et que je n'avais pas vraiment compris la différence entre l'amour et l'attirance."

"Oh," répondit Kurt. Ça signifiait-il que Blaine n'avait été attiré que par Jeremiah? La chanson suggestive qu'il avait choisie allait certainement dans cette direction. Mais si Blaine trouvait Jeremiah attrayant, cela voulait-il dire que c'était le "type" de Blaine? Était-ce la raison pour laquelle il ne pensait pas que Kurt était autre chose qu'un ami? Parce qu'il n'était pas physiquement ce que Blaine voulait?

* * *

Après le déjeuner, Kurt passa la majeure partie de l'après-midi à la bibliothèque, finissant la recherche de son devoir d'histoire. Ou essayer de toute façon. Son esprit s'égarait sans cesse, se demandant qui pourrait être son admirateur secret et ce que les Warblers avaient dit. Et bien sûr, il pensa à Blaine aussi.

Les Warblers pensaient que Kurt était attrayant, ou alors ils ont dit. Alors pourquoi Kurt était-il si accroché à ses regards? Était-ce juste parce que Blaine ne semblait jamais remarquer à quoi il ressemblait? Était-il tellement concentré sur Blaine qu'il n'avait jamais pensé à la façon dont quelqu'un d'autre le voyait?

Abandonnant ses devoirs, il retourna dans son dortoir pour se préparer à dîner, mais s'arrêta et s'étudia lui-même dans le miroir de sa salle de bains.

Ses cheveux étaient parfaitement coiffés, comme d'habitude, et oui, ils étaient plutôt sexy. C'était Santana qui lui avait montré ce style quand ils avaient créé cette version d'_Empire State of Mind le_ semestre dernier. Il devrait lui envoyer un merci pour cela.

Il étudia ses yeux. Il n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé auparavant. Il avait toujours pensé qu'ils étaient bleus, ce n'était pas important. Mais alors qu'il tournait la tête, il remarqua qu'ils changeaient de couleur en fonction de la façon dont la lumière les frappait. Parfois, ils étaient plus verts ou gris. Parfois, ils étaient d'une nuance de bleu plus sombre. Parfois, ils semblaient plus légers. Et ils étaient très expressifs aussi. Pas étonnant que les Warblers soient tous au courant de son amour pour Blaine. Ça doit être très évident pour eux.

Et sa peau était lisse, impeccable et si pâle qu'elle était presque translucide. Il y avait une raison pour que Sue Sylvester l'ait appelé Porcelaine. Certes, Kurt avait choisi l'appellation lui-même comme la moins offensive de ses trois choix, mais il était sûr que la femme lui avait donné ces choix car elle savait lequel il choisirait.

Et oui, quand il était autorisé à porter ses propres vêtements, chaque costume était le plus en vogue possible, et choisi pour accentuer parfaitement son corps.

Alors qu'il fixait son reflet, il décida qu'il aimait ce qu'il voyait et ce qu'il voyait était _sexy._

"Je pourrais tomber amoureux de toi", se dit-il, réalisant finalement que s'il voulait que quelqu'un d'autre l'aime, il devait s'aimer d'abord.

Et avec cette nouvelle confiance en soi, il se dirigea vers la cafétéria.

* * *

"Il y a quelque chose de différent chez toi ce soir," dit David en le regardant tandis que Kurt s'asseyait à leur table habituelle. Il était là plus tôt que d'habitude et jusqu'à présent, seuls le conseiller à la peau sombre et quelques autres étaient déjà là. Blaine n'était pas encore descendu.

Kurt se contenta de hausser les épaules. "Pas vraiment. J'ai juste décidé que vous aviez raison, que j'avais peut-être juste besoin de me voir à travers les yeux de quelqu'un d'autre." Il n'a pas expliqué le fait qu'il se voyait déjà à travers les yeux de quelqu'un d'autre, c'était juste la mauvaise personne.

David sourit et lui tapota le dos. "Je suis content que tu commences à te laisser briller un peu."

Les autres warblers se sont dirigées vers la table avec leur nourriture. Kurt ne pouvait toujours pas s'empêcher de regarder Blaine avec envie alors que le garçon les rejoignait. Wes sourit avec impatience alors qu'il suivait le warbler plus jeune. "Les gars, le directeur Wilson vient de me demander si les Warblers seraient intéressées à se produire à la Valentine's Dance dans une semaine à partir de mercredi!"

Un bourdonnement excité monta autour de la table. "Je suppose que c'est un oui, alors?"

Tous le groupe a dit oui.

"Bien! Nous allons faire six chansons. Il m'a donné une liste de chansons parmi lesquelles nous pouvons choisir. Il y a quarante-huit chansons répertoriées. Je vais en faire une copie et m'assurer que vous en aurez une avant la répétition demain. Regardez-les attentivement et pensez aux arrangements que vous pensez pouvoir gérer à court préavis. Nous aurons des auditions pour les solos et duos ce mercredi. "

Ils commencèrent tous à parler de ce qu'ils espéraient chanter à mesure que le dîner progressait. Et encore une fois Mlle Simpson avait une livraison pour Kurt. Elle sourit et lui tendit les trois roses blanches, nouées avec un ruban de lavande (lavender ribbon).

"_**Tu as une âme généreuse et un grand cœur. Ton admirateur secret.**"_

"C'est si charmant," dit Blaine, "Et vrai. Tu n'as toujours aucune idée de qui ça pourrait être?"

Kurt secoua la tête. Il savait qui il souhaitait, mais bien sûr, c'était impossible.

"Je me demande pourquoi il a envoyé des roses blanches?" Dit Blaine en méditant.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?"

"Bien, les roses blanches signifient généralement la pureté, l'innocence."

Kurt haussa les épaules. "Peut-être que celui qui l'a envoyées savaient que les roses blanches étaient mes préférées, et celles de ma mère aussi. Mon père achetait onze roses blanches chaque année pour leur anniversaire."

"Pourquoi onze roses?" Demanda Wes après avoir entendu leur conversation.

"Onze roses symbolisent l'amour éternel, quelle que soit leur couleur."

"Hein, tu apprends quelque chose de nouveau chaque jour. Je ne l'ai jamais su."

Kurt sourit. "Au fait, t'as trouvé ce que tu vas avoir pour Jennifer?"

Le sourire du garçon asiatique s'élargit. "Oui, j'ai trouvé le cadeau parfait: un médaillon en forme de cœur avec un 'J' gravé dessus. Je le ramasserai samedi."

"Génial! Je suis sûr qu'elle va l'adorer."

David donna une tape dans le dos de son meilleur ami. "Tu as de la chance. Je n'ai toujours pas trouvé ce qu'il faut acheter à Anna. Elle est allergique aux fleurs, au parfum, au chocolat et à l'argent."

"Tu veux de l'aide pour faire les courses?" offrit Kurt. "Nous pourrions aller au centre commercial après la répétition de demain."

Le garçon à la peau sombre sourit. "Ce serait génial! Merci, Kurt!"

Alors qu'ils se séparaient pour la soirée, David tira Kurt de côté. "Tu devrais vraiment passer une audition pour un des solos. Maintenant que tu sembles avoir plus confiance en toi, je pense que tu pourrais en avoir un. Tu as juste besoin de te laisser briller."

Kurt sourit joyeusement. "Merci. Peut-être que je vais essayer."

Se sentant mieux dans sa peau qu'il ne l'avait été depuis qu'il avait fais son coming out à son père, Kurt s'endormit avec un sourire au visage cette nuit-là sous le doux éclat de sa nouvelle veilleuse. Sûrement il ne serait pas encore somnambule?


	4. Chapitre 4

**Deux oiseaux dans une boîte**

Il a encore été somnambule. Et pire encore, il se réveilla devant la porte de Blaine. Jurant à voix basse, Kurt se précipita dans son dortoir. Bon sang! Pourquoi ça se passait-il maintenant?

Il s'habilla rapidement, souhaitant pouvoir porter ses propres vêtements plutôt que l'uniforme, simplement parce qu'il voulait le confort de son propre style pour se calmer. Il allait certainement changer de vêtements avant de rencontrer David pour aller faire les magasins au centre commercial.

Il venait juste de finir son petit-déjeuner et se dirigeait vers son premier cours du jour lorsque Miss Simpson l'appela . "M. Hummel, vous avez un paquet dans le bureau!"

La curiosité l'emportant sur lui, et risquant d'être en retard, il se dirigea vers le bureau pour aller chercher le colis. C'est à peu près la même taille que le paquet de la veille. Il attendit pour l'ouvrir jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assis au dernier rang de son cours de français, arrivant avant la dernière sonnerie.

Une fois que Mme Woodward eut commencé la vidéo immersive, Kurt ouvrit la boîte avec précaution, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. À l'intérieur se trouvait une boîte à musique élaborée, délicatement sculptée dans du séquoia, ornée de vignes et de roses sculptées. Un ruban bleu pâle (pale blue ribbon) y était attaché avec la carte habituelle.

"_**Ta voix est encore plus angélique que ça. Ton admirateur secret.**"_

Kurt soupira doucement, un léger sourire sur ses lèvres. Il était tenté d'ouvrir la boîte et d'entendre quelle chanson il allait jouer, mais ne voulait pas se faire prendre, alors attendit patiemment que la classe se termine. Une fois qu'il eut l'occasion de l'ouvrir, il lui fallut un moment pour reconnaître la chanson. '_La Vie en Rose'__._

Qui pourrait le connaître aussi bien qu'il savait que c'était l'une de ses chansons préférées? Il n'avait dit ça à personne! Cette personne aurait-elle pu juste faire une supposition chanceuse? Kurt soupira de frustration. Qui cela pourrait être? Et pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas arrêter de fixer Blaine, qui évidemment ne lui rendrait jamais ses sentiments?

En plaçant la boîte à musique dans son sac, Kurt se dirigea vers son deuxième cours.

* * *

Au cours de la répétition de Warbler, Miss Simpson livra quatre roses blanches, un ruban de couleur bleu sarcelle (teal colored ribbon) tenant une nouvelle note.

"_**Maintenant que tu vois qui tu es vraiment, ne l'oublie plus jamais. Ton admirateur secret.**"_

Kurt devait sourire à ça. Au moins, il pourrait remercier son admirateur secret de l'avoir aidé à retrouver sa confiance en soi. S'il découvrait qui c'était.

* * *

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors que Kurt et David parcouraient les étalages de foulards en soie, Kurt fut distrait par les pensées de son admirateur secret.

"Un penny pour tes pensées?" taquina David.

Kurt lui jeta un regard. "Désolé, je suppose que mon esprit a erré pendant un moment."

"Tu essayes toujours de comprendre qui est ton admirateur secret?"

Kurt haussa les épaules. "Je commence en fait à penser qu'il y en a peut-être plus d'un."

"Quoi?" demanda David. "Pourquoi tu penses ça?"

Kurt passa à un étalage de sacs à main. "Eh bien, les roses semblent avoir un ton différent de celui des autres cadeaux."

"Comment?"

"Et bien, les roses semblent plutôt comme si quelqu'un essayait juste de me donner un discours encourageant, pour renforcer mon estime de soi, comme un ami." Kurt regarda le conseiller en connaissance de cause.

David souri. "D'accord, ne me regarde pas comme ça. C'était l'idée de Trent. Nick, Jeff et quelques autres ont décidé d'accepter. Ils voulaient juste que tu découvres à quel point tu es spécial."

Kurt sourit en retour. "Eh bien, maintenant je sais qui remercier, du moins. Mais je suppose que ça signifie qu'aucun d'entre vous n'était celui qui m'a envoyé les bâtonnets de miel, la veilleuse ou la boîte à musique?"

David secoua la tête. "Je n'ai aucune idée de qui a envoyé ceux-là. Je ne savais même pas que tu avais une boîte à musique."

Kurt soupira. "Allez, essayons un autre magasin. Je ne vois rien ici qui puisse donner envie à Anna. Je ne l'ai rencontrée qu'une seule fois, mais je me souviens qu'elle préférait une apparence plus sobre, et ça lui convenait vraiment."

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le magasin suivant, Kurt posa à David quelques questions sur sa petite amie. "Quelle est sa couleur préférée?"

"Gris. Elle dit que c'est la couleur la plus sous-estimée du palais."

"Et bien, je l'aime encore plus maintenant. Gris est sous-estimé. Je sais que tu as dit qu'elle est allergique au chocolat, mais est-ce qu'elle aime les bonbons?"

"Elle préfère les fruits frais. Elle dit que les bonbons lui donnent de l'acné."

"Hmm", dit Kurt. "Encore, une femme après mon cœur. Bien, quels sont ses passe-temps?"

David s'arrêta pour réfléchir cette fois-ci. "Elle adore lire et adore écouter de la musique. Elle dit en plaisantant que la seule raison pour laquelle elle était amoureuse de moi était parce que je suis un bon chanteur."

Maintenant c'était au tour de Kurt de faire une pause. "Je l'ai! Je sais ce que tu vas lui donner. Viens."

Il conduisit le Warbler plus âgée de l'autre côté du centre commercial. David fronça les sourcils quand il vit où ils se trouvaient. "Euh Kurt? Je n'en suis pas si sûr!"

Kurt se contenta de rire et l'attrapa par le coude et le traîna à l'intérieur de la cabine d'enregistrement. "Kurt, je suis sérieux, je ne sais pas si c'est une si bonne idée!"

"Détends-toi! Elle va adorer! Et en plus, elle a admis qu'elle adorait t'entendre chanter!"

"Ce ne sont pas ses mots exacts", murmura David, mais autorisa le garçon pâle à choisir quatre chansons à enregistrer. Le contre-ténor s'est même proposé de chanter pour lui.

La musique commença pour la première chanson, et David ne put s'empêcher de ressentir l'enthousiasme de l'autre garçon, et les deux Warblers se mirent à chanter.

_**Love is in the air, everywhere I look around  
Love is in the air, every sight and every sound  
And I don't know if I'm being foolish  
Don't know if I'm being wise  
But it's something that I must believe in  
And it's there when I look in your eyes**_

David ne put s'empêcher de rire et de sourire alors que le Warbler aux cheveux auburn faisait des grimaces idiotes alors qu'il chantait et qu'il commençait vraiment à s'amuser en chantant. Kurt avait raison. Anna aimerait ça.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Curieux et curieux**

Il était encore relativement tôt quand Kurt et David rentrèrent à Dalton. Il n'était donc pas surprenant que plusieurs Warblers soient en train de finir leur dîner. Ce qui était étonnant, c'est que Nick et Jeff aient une dispute à voix basse sur les marches. Les deux garçons ne se sont jamais disputés.

"Que se passe-t-il?" demanda David.

Nick se tourna vers lui, un air buté sur son visage. "Mon petit ami est ridicule!"

"Moi?!" S'écria Jeff. "Je ne suis pas celui qui ne voit pas la raison!"

"Les gars! Calmez-vous tous les deux!" Dit Kurt. "Quel est le problème?"

Quand ils commencèrent à parler tous les deux, Kurt leva une main pour les faire s'arrêter. "Un à la fois! Jeff, pourquoi ne parles-tu pas. Calmement, s'il te plait, je sens un mal à la tête venir!"

Jeff prit une profonde inspiration, puis commença. "Nous voulions auditionner un duo mercredi et nous aimions tous les deux l'une des chansons de la liste. Le problème est que ça ne fonctionne pas avec nos deux voix. J'ai donc suggéré à Nick de te demander de la chanter avec lui à la place. Surtout qu'il est bien meilleur dans ce style de danse. "

"Mais j'ai dit que je pensais que vous sonneriez mieux ensemble," intervint Nick.

Kurt les regarda avec confusion. "Vous vous disputiez parce que vous pensez que l'un devrait chanter avec moi au lieu de l'autre?"

"Oui!" dirent-ils en même temps.

"Euh, d'accord. Pourquoi ne pas simplement choisir une chanson différente qui convienne à vos deux voix?"

"Parce que personne d'autre ne choisira cette chanson, et c'est dommage, car c'est l'une de nos préférées!"

"Quelle est la chanson?" demanda David.

"_Whenever You're Away From Me!__" _S'exclamèrent-ils tous les deux à l'unisson.

"Oh, j'adore cette chanson!" Dit Kurt.

"Alors tu vas chanter avec Jeff?" dit Nick.

"Non, il va chanter avec toi!" contra Jeff. "Tu ne veux pas?"

"Les gars! Allez! Que dîtes-vous de ça? Vous me trouvez quelqu'un d' _autre_ avec qui chanter, et j'auditionnerai avec ça mercredi, et vous pourrez choisir une autre chanson. De cette façon, il y a au moins une chance pour que la chanson sois choisis et vous n'avez pas à vous battre pour savoir qui chantera avec moi! "

Les deux garçons se regardèrent, puis revinrent vers Kurt, qui avait le sentiment distinct qu'il venait d'être joué. "Deal!"

"Et tu n'as même pas à te soucier de répéter", dit Jeff, "Parce que nous savons que tu connais ta partie, et nous savons qu'il connaît la sienne, alors présentes-toi aux auditions de mercredi et soit prêt à impressionner! "

Et avant même que Kurt puisse demander avec qui ils venaient de le mettre en scène, les deux responsables des méfaits décollèrent. Secouant la tête, il se tourna vers David. "Ils ont organisé ça, n'est-ce pas?"

David ne pouvait que rire et hausser les épaules. "Je n'ai rien à voir avec ça, je le jure!"

Kurt rigola et dit bonsoir avant de retourner dans son dortoir. Il devait encore terminer son devoir d'Histoire et il avait un test de géographie pour lequel étudier.

* * *

Mardi matin, Kurt poussa un soupir de soulagement quand il réalisa qu'il était toujours dans son propre lit. Son soulagement fut de courte durée lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il avait réaménagé sa chambre dans son sommeil. Soupirant de défaite, il se leva et s'habilla.

Au petit déjeuner, un autre cadeau est arrivé. Cette fois, c'était un paquet plus petit et plat. L'extérieur noir brillant était enveloppé dans un ruban de couleur ivoire (ivory colored ribbon), auquel était attachée la carte habituelle.

"_**Il n'y a pas assez de temps pour te raconter toutes les choses incroyables sur toi! Ton admirateur secret.**"_

À l'intérieur se trouvait une montre broche antique, ou ce que l'on appelait parfois une montre d'infirmière. Kurt fronça les sourcils quand il la vit. Il en admirait une semblable depuis quelques semaines, mais c'était hors de son budget. Personne ne le savait, cependant, comment son admirateur secret pouvait-il le savoir? Kurt commençait en fait à être un peu paniqué. Comment cette personne en savait-elle autant sur lui? Le seul qu'il voulait vraiment qu'il connaisse aussi bien était beaucoup trop inconscient.

Il était perdu dans ses pensées toute la journée et avait probablement échoué à son test de géographie, mais une pensée troublante lui traversait l'esprit. Et si le somnambulisme et les cadeaux n'étaient pas une coïncidence? Avait-il fait ses courses dans son sommeil? Pouvait-il s'envoyer lui-même les cadeaux?

Non, ça ne pourrait pas être ça. Il avait seulement été somnambule la première fois jeudi soir et le premier cadeau était arrivé samedi. Il avait commandé suffisamment de choses pour savoir qu'il aurait fallu plus longtemps pour que le premier cadeau arrive, même avec une expédition accélérée. Alors, qui ça pouvait-il être?

Il a à peine fait attention à la répétition de Warbler alors qu'ils examinaient les numéros de trois groupes qu'ils prévoyaient pour la danse la semaine prochaine. Il y aurait deux solos et un duo. Kurt avait déjà choisi une chanson pour son audition solo et il avait maintenant le duo dans lequel il avait été forcé à faire avec un partenaire mystère, bien qu'il avait une bonne idée de qui ce serait.

Nick et Jeff étaient des jokers connus, mais ils avaient aussi la réputation de jouer les marieurs. Il mettrait de l'argent sur la probabilité que son partenaire en duo soit Blaine, mais ils le duperaient pour qu'il joue avec lui.

Au dîner, il était toujours perdu dans ses pensées.

"Tout va bien, Kurt?" demanda Trent.

"Hmm? Oh, oui. J'essaie juste de comprendre qui pourrait être mon admirateur secret. Je veux dire l'autre. Au fait, merci les gars, c'était vraiment gentil de votre part!"

Blaine fronça les sourcils. "Ai-je manqué quelque chose?"

"Oh, c'est Trent et quelques autres qui m'ont envoyé les roses."

Blaine regarda autour de la table. "Vraiment?"

Trent et quelques autres rougirent et haussèrent les épaules. "Nous voulions juste lui remonter le moral. Il semblait vraiment abattu."

Kurt jura avoir entendu l'autre garçon murmurer quelque chose à propos d'idiots inconscients. Blaine fronça les sourcils alors qu'il se tournait vers Kurt.

"Est-ce que c'est vrai, Kurt? Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas remarqué. Je suis vraiment un mauvais ami!"

Kurt ne pouvait pas le regarder et feignait d'être déterminé à couper sa poitrine de poulet. "Tu avais autre chose en tête. De plus, les roses ont fait l'affaire, m'ont fait comprendre que je me voyais à travers les mauvais yeux. Je me suis rappelé que je devais avoir plus confiance en moi."

Blaine sourit et tendit la main pour lui tapoter la main. "Alors, si les Warblers ont envoyé les roses, qui a envoyé les autres cadeaux?"

Kurt haussa les épaules. "Je ne sais pas, j'aurais aimé le savoir. C'est gentil, mais c'est juste un peu effrayant comment il semble me connaître!"

Wes fronça les sourcils de son autre côté. "Tu ne penses pas que quelqu'un te traque, n'est-ce pas?"

Kurt y réfléchit un instant. "Pas vraiment. On a vraiment l'impression que tout le monde veut vraiment faire bonne impression, mais ils font trop d'efforts. Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de malveillance."

Le garçon plus âgé acquiesça. "D'accord, mais si tu te sens menacé, dis-le nous et nous trouverons qui il est."

Kurt se contenta de hocher la tête et mit la broche dans sa poche.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Leçons d'amour**

Mercredi, Kurt se réveilla sous la douche. Heureusement, il n'avait pas ouvert l'eau car il était encore tout habillé. Roulant des yeux, il se prépara pour la journée.

Son cadeau arriva de nouveau pendant le petit-déjeuner. Il s'agissait cette fois d'un stylo à plume à pointe de calligraphie à l'ancienne, d'un ruban bleu marine (navy blue ribbon) portant la note du jour.

"_**Tu es mignon quand tu es perdu dans tes pensées, Ton admirateur secret.**"_

Kurt fut distrait de ses pensées par Trent, qui faillit trébucher sur la table alors qu'il posait son plateau. Le plus jeune Warbler avait l'air choqué.

"Trent? Est-ce que ça va?" demanda Kurt avec inquiétude. Il fut encore plus inquiet quand le plus jeune garçon le regarda et cligna des yeux comme s'il venait de réaliser qu'il y avait d'autres personnes dans le monde.

"Oh, Kurt. Hey."

Les autres Warblers semblèrent remarquer que quelque chose n'allait pas avec leur compagnon Warblers. Wes fronça les sourcils. "Trent, es-tu malade?"

"Quoi? Non, bien sûr que non."

"Alors pourquoi as-tu l'air choqué?" demanda David.

"Hein? Oh. Matt vient de me demander d'aller au bal la semaine prochaine."

Kurt fut encore plus confus. Il ne connaissait personne qui s'appelait Matt à Dalton. Jeff savait apparemment de qui il parlait, cependant.

"Attends Matt? Matt Fairchild? Mon cousin Matt? Il est ici? Il n'est censé être là que lundi!"

Trent le regarda. "Non, il m'a envoyé un texto il y a environ dix minutes."

"Et bien, qu'est-ce que tu as répondu?" demanda Nick.

"Je n'ai pas encore répondu!"

"Matt est le cousin de Jeff, il est transféré ici la semaine prochaine", dit doucement Blaine à côté de Kurt. "Trent et lui se sont rencontrés l'été dernier alors que l'autre garçon était en ville. Matt essayait toujours de savoir s'il était gay, bisexuel ou hétérosexuel, ou autre chose. Je suppose que nous pouvons écarter hétéro."

Kurt hocha la tête pour apprécier l'explication, mais restait concentré sur Trent, qui semblait être au bord des larmes.

"Je ne suis jamais allé à un rendez-vous auparavant", admis le plus jeune garçon. "Et j'ai vraiment aimé Matt quand il était ici l'été dernier. Il était drôle, gentil et un peu fou. Mais ensuite il a dit qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait pour moi, qu'il ne savait pas s'il était réellement attiré par les gars. Je ... Je ne sais pas si je pourrais supporter d'être rejeté à nouveau. "

"Et bien," dit Kurt, "Tu sais qu'il doit être au moins un peu intéressé. Il t'a demandé de sortir avec lui."

Trent hocha la tête. "C'est vrai, mais il a eu deux petites amies depuis juillet. Et s'il veut d'expérimenter?"

Jeff tendit la main et lui tapota le dos. "Pour ce que ça vaut, je pense qu'il t'aime vraiment beaucoup. Je sais pertinemment que tu étais la raison pour laquelle il a rompu avec Nicole, et je suppose que tu étais la raison pour laquelle il a rompu avec Brooke."

"Tu es sûr?"

Jeff souri. "Oui. Vas-y, envoie-lui une réponse!"

Quand le plus jeune garçon hésitait encore, Kurt tendit la main et attrapa son téléphone, évoquant ses derniers messages. "Hey!" protesta l'autre garçon, essayant de reprendre le téléphone.

Kurt se contenta de sourire, et tapa une réponse, mais ne réussit pas à envoyer. "Là. C'est à toi de décider si tu l'envoies."

Il a rendu le téléphone à l'autre garçon, qui a lu ce qu'il a tapé. Un lent sourire se dessina sur son visage. "Merci, Kurt!" L'autre garçon le serra dans ses bras, puis appuya sur envoyer.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as tapé?" Demanda Blaine.

Trent rougit et leur montra le message. _Demande-moi encore lundi. -Trent_

* * *

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, après les cours de la journée et le moment de se diriger vers l'entraînement des Warblers, Kurt était en guerre contre lui-même. D'une part, il était à peu près sûr que Jeff et Nick le préparaient à chanter _Whenever You're Away From Me_ avec Blaine, et il savait que les deux le frapperaient hors du parc. Mais il se demanda si c'était une bonne idée de chanter avec Blaine, qui n'avait toujours pas l'air de remarquer ce que Kurt ressentait pour lui.

Mais il ne pouvait plus reculer maintenant. Pourrait-il? Il auditionnait déjà pour un solo. Avait-il besoin de faire un duo avec Blaine ou avec quelqu'un d'autre?

Il entra dans la salle commune des Warblers au début de la réunion. Wes frappa avec son marteau et appela la réunion à l'ordre. "Nous allons commencer avec ceux qui souhaitent auditionner pour des solos. Le premier est Warbler Anthony."

Kurt passa les auditions, impressionné par le talent montré. Blaine auditionna avec _Silly Love Songs__,_ bien sûr. Kurt ne put s'empêcher de sentir son cœur battre plus vite lorsque l'autre garçon lui sourit d'un air effronté alors qu'il chantait. Bon sang, pourquoi Blaine devait-il faire des choses comme ça?

Finalement, ce fut le tour de Kurt. Il était un peu énervé, il devait l'admettre, alors au début de la musique, il se tournait pour regarder la fenêtre en chantant.

_**We walked on the beach beside that old hotel  
They're tearing it down now  
But it's just as well  
I haven't shown you everything a man can do  
So stay with me baby  
I've got plans for you**_

Une fois qu'il se sentit suffisamment en confiance pour ne pas laisser son cœur se montrer sur sa manche, il se retourna.

_**This is the time to remember  
Cause it will not last forever  
These are the days  
To hold on to  
Cause we won't  
Although we'll want to  
This is the time  
But time is gonna change  
You've given me the best of you  
And now I need the rest of you**__**  
**_

Quand il eut fini, il reçut une salve d'applaudissements du reste des Warblers. Il y a eu deux autres auditions en solo par la suite, puis le moment était venu pour les auditions en duo.

"On dirait que nous n'avons qu'un seul duo auditionné. Tout le monde a décidé de se retirer." Dit David, souriant à Kurt, qui roula des yeux, tandis que Blaine semblait confus.

"Kurt, Blaine, voudriez-vous prendre la parole?" Dit Wes en souriant.

"Euh, je pensais auditionné avec Jeff?" Demanda Blaine.

La blonde haussa les épaules. "J'ai demandé à Kurt de prendre ma part. Sa voix lui va beaucoup mieux."

Blaine semblait toujours confus, mais haussa simplement les épaules au début de la musique. Blaine commença à chanter, et c'était juste comme _Baby, It's Cold Outside__. _Blaine flirta et poursuivit Kurt autour de la pièce alors qu'ils chantaient et dansaient des claquettes, comme Gene et Olivia dans le film.

Seulement cette fois, Kurt dut retenir ses larmes alors que la chanson prenait fin. Pourquoi Blaine ne pouvait-il pas vraiment dire ces regards et ces touches décontractées? Pourquoi devait-il faire que Kurt tombe amoureux?


	7. Chapitre 7

**Faire une pause**

Jeudi, Kurt se réveilla dans le salon du dortoir, où se trouvaient les distributeurs automatiques. Son admirateur secret lui a envoyé une délicate tasse à thé en porcelaine ornée d'un motif en filigrane d'or. La note était attachée avec un ruban vert émeraude(emerald green ribbon).

"_**Tu as peut-être l'air délicat, mais tu es fort à l'intérieur, Ton admirateur secret.**"_

Cet après-midi, ils ont annoncé qui allait recevoir les solos et le duo. Bien sûr, Kurt et Blaine ont eu le duo. Blaine a aussi eu un solo, mais pas Kurt. Nick a eu le deuxième solo.

Vendredi matin, Kurt se réveilla à nouveau devant la porte de Blaine. De retour dans son dortoir, il prit un moment pour être heureux de pouvoir rentrer chez lui pour le week-end. Espérons qu'il ne somnambule pas pendant son séjour.

Son cadeau ce matin-là, noué dans un ruban d'améthyste (amethyst ribbon), consistait en cent feuilles de papier à lettres.

"_**Je veux connaître tous tes mystères. Ton admirateur secret.**"_

Le seul mystère que Kurt voulait savoir était qui était l'admirateur secret. Parce qu'il pourrait facilement tomber amoureux de lui, s'il n'était pas déjà aussi confus à propos de Blaine. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas simplement admettre que Blaine serait toujours son ami et rien de plus? Dur comme il essayait, il ne semblait pas pouvoir abandonner l'espoir que l'autre garçon réalise qu'il voulait être plus que de simples amis.

Il était si confus qu'il était à mi-chemin de Lima avant de réaliser qu'il avait oublié son ordinateur portable.

C'était bien d'être à la maison après deux semaines d'absence. Il aida Carole à préparer le dîner. Après le dîner, Finn se rendit à la maison de Puck pour jouer à des jeux vidéo. Kurt, Burt et Carole s'installèrent dans le salon pour regarder certaine stupidité à la télé.

"Oh, j'ai presque oublié", dit Burt lors d'une pause publicitaire. "J'ai dit à Finn qu'il pourrait peindre sa chambre le mois prochain, et je sais que tu voulais aussi peindre la tienne. J'ai donc des échantillons de couleurs pour toi. Tu peux choisir n'importe quelle couleur, prévient moi et j'achèterais la peinture après le premier. "

"Merci papa. Je vais regarder ça et décider cette semaine."

Kurt décida de se coucher tôt. _S'il te plaît, ne me laisse pas somnambuler ce soir! _Il ne savait pas ce qu'il dirait à son père s'il le savait.

* * *

Il dormait tard samedi et ne pensait pas l'avoir fait, étant donné qu'il se réveillait exactement dans la même position et avec les vêtements dans lesquels il s'était endormi. Au moins, c'était un soulagement. Il s'attendait à moitié à recevoir un cadeau de son admirateur secret et essayait de dire quelque chose à ce sujet à son père, mais il n'y eut aucune livraison ce matin-là. Kurt se sentit réellement déçu.

Il passa la journée avec Mercedes et Rachel au centre commercial.

"Boo, je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi distrait," dit Mercedes. "Tu as à peine acheté quoi que ce soit, malgré les ventes énormes dans la plupart des magasins où nous sommes allés! Ils ont cette montre broche fantaisie que tu regardais depuis un mois en vente à moitié prix, et tu y as à peine jeté un coup d'œil!"

Kurt haussa les épaules. "Je n'ai pas besoin d'une deuxième."

Les deux filles lui froncèrent les sourcils. "Deuxième?"

"J'en ai reçu une en cadeau plus tôt cette semaine."

"De qui?" Demanda Rachel.

Kurt gémit de frustration. "Je ne sais pas!"

Elles se regardèrent puis se retournèrent vers lui.

"Explique toi Boo!" demanda Mercedes.

"Euh, j'ai en quelque sorte un admirateur secret?"

Les cris des deux filles étaient suffisamment forts pour attirer l'attention de plusieurs passants. Kurt attrapa leurs bras et les traîna vers l'aire de restauration, sachant qu'elles poseraient une tonne de questions. Ils ont pris quelque chose à manger et à boire et se sont assis. Il leur parla des roses et expliqua comment les Warblers voulaient juste qu'il voie à quel point il était spécial, mais que quelqu'un d'autre lui envoyait des cadeaux.

"Et tu es certain que ce n'est pas Blaine?" demanda Rachel.

"Et bien, vu que le premier cadeau est arrivé alors que nous nous dirigions vers le GAP afin que Blaine puisse chanter son désir immortel pour un manager junior à la tête de serpillière, c'est douteux."

"Tu ne sais pas qui ça pourrait être? Personne d'autre ne se distingue comme une possibilité?" demanda Mercedes.

C'est là que la frustration de Kurt a vraiment commencé. "Je n'ai jamais remarqué qui que ce soit d'autre. J'ai été tellement accroché à Blaine, pensant qu'il avait au moins quelques sentiments pour moi aussi."

"Mais tu n'es pas vraiment amoureux de Blaine, n'est-ce pas?" demanda Rachel. "Que sais-tu vraiment de lui? Je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme si tu mémorisais chaque détail, n'est-ce pas? Je parie que tu ne connais même pas sa couleur préférée, son livre préféré ou sa commande de café, n'est-ce pas?"

Kurt ne répondit pas, il fixa simplement son bagel à moitié mangé, mais son rougissement le trahit.

"Kurt?" invita Mercedes.

Kurt s'affaissa alors que son front était posé sur la table. "Bleu. Harry Potter et les reliques de la mort. Un cappuccino décaféiné avec de la cannelle et deux édulcorants."

"Oh mon dieu, Kurt!" S'exclama Rachel. "Tu es amoureux!"

"Oui, mais il ne ressent visiblement pas la même chose pour moi!"

"Oh Boo!" Mercedes le prit dans ses bras. "Je suis vraiment désolé. Alors qu'est-ce tu vas faire de ton admirateur secret?"

Kurt étouffa un sanglot et se moucha. "Je ne sais pas! Qui qu'il soit, il me connaît évidemment aussi bien que je connais Blaine, et ses notes sont si douces et si gentilles. Je veux ressentir quelque chose pour lui, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à Blaine ! "

Ils finirent par retourner chez Rachel pour une soirée pyjama.

"Alors qu'est-ce qui différencie Blaine?" Demanda Rachel en tressant les cheveux de Mercedes. "T'as eu le béguin pour les autres garçons et tu les as surmontés. Qu'est-ce qui le rend impossible pour Blaine?"

Kurt prit une autre bouchée de crème glacée Rocky Road en y réfléchissant. "Eh bien, pour sa part, il est gay, contrairement à Finn et Sam, qui n'étaient jamais vraiment à ma portée. Jusqu'à Blaine, je pensais que j'étais le seul homosexuel de l'Ohio."

"D'accord" dit Rachel. "Mais maintenant, tu sais qu'il y a beaucoup d'autres garçons gay. Tu ne t'ai pas dit qu'il y avait plusieurs gay sur les Warblers?"

Kurt haussa les épaules. "Juste Nick, Jeff et Trent."

"Peut-être que l'un d'eux est ton admirateur secret?" Suggéra Mercedes, mais Kurt secoua la tête.

"Nick et Jeff se fréquentent, et Trent semble avoir le béguin pour le cousin de Jeff, Matt, depuis l'été dernier."

"D'accord, mais tu sais quand même qu'il y a d'autres garçons comme toi à l'école, évidemment puisque l'un d'entre eux à un coup de cœur pour toi. Alors sur quoi d'autre à propos de Blaine tu es accroché?"

Kurt s'allongea contre la pile d'oreillers devant la tête de lit. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment l'expliquer. "Est-ce que je vous ai déjà parlé du jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés? Outre le fait que nous ayons parlé de Karofsky et de l'intimidation?"

Finissant avec les cheveux de Mercedes, les deux filles se tournèrent pour lui faire face au pied du lit.

"Il a su dès l'instant où il m'a vu que j'étais un espion, mais il ne m'a pas appelé dessus au début. Il s'est présenté et nous nous sommes serré la main. Au moment où nous nous sommes touchés, je jure que j'ai senti une connexion avec lui. Vous allez penser que je suis fou de dire ça, mais on a presque l'impression de se connaître depuis toujours, mais d'être séparés depuis longtemps et de se retrouver ensuite. "

Les filles soupirent rêveusement.

Kurt se retourna et cacha son visage dans les oreillers. "Mais apparemment, j'ai tout inventé, n'est-ce pas? Ce n'est pas réel!"

"Oh Kurt!" Les deux filles se sont approchées et ont câliné le garçon.

"Les choses vont se passer comme ils sont supposés le faire," chuchota Mercedes, le prenant dans ses bras par derrière. "Tu dois juste attendre et voir. Tu auras un Heureux pour toujours, soit avec Blaine, soit avec ton admirateur secret. Ne perd pas espoir."

* * *

Il n'a pas dormi de nouveau cette nuit-là, probablement à cause du fait qu'ils se sont endormis emmêlés ensemble. Et pour la deuxième journée consécutive, il se sentit déçu de ne pas avoir reçu de cadeau de son admirateur.

Il est rentré chez lui à l'heure du déjeuner pour passer quelques heures avec son père avant de rentrer à Dalton. Il décida d'essayer de finir d'écrire son histoire pour Mme Jacobson après le dîner, car il devais être rendus mardi.

Il ne savait pas comment il allait finir l'histoire, car il était tellement confus par ses propres émotions, mais pensait qu'il avait besoin d'écrire quelque chose à rendre.

Il démarra l'ordinateur portable et cliqua sur le programme d'écriture, ouvrant le fichier ... et s'arrêta, les sourcils froncés.

Ce n'était pas l'histoire qu'il avait écrite! Il revint à la première page et commença à lire.

"Oh ma Gaga!" S'exclama-t-il après quelques pages. Maintenant, il comprenait pourquoi il avait sombré dans le somnambulisme! Il avait complètement réécrit son histoire et la nouvelle version était tellement meilleure que l'originale! Dans cette histoire, deux meilleurs amis sont secrètement amoureux l'un de l'autre, ne réalisant jamais que l'autre lui rende ses sentiments, jusqu'à ce que leurs amis décident de rendre l'un d'eux jaloux en envoyant à l'autre des cadeaux d'un admirateur secret.

À la fin, le deuxième garçon est tellement jaloux qu'il avoue ses sentiments et qu'ils vont au-delà de l'amitié.

L'histoire était vraiment bonne, remplie d'humour alors que leurs amis trébuchaient pour tenter de faire comprendre aux deux garçons ce qui était évident pour chacun d'eux. Au moment où il avait fini de le lire, il riait, car il pouvait voir qu'il l'avait écrit sur les Warblers, en particulier Nick, Jeff, Wes, David et Trent.

C'était bon, pensa-t-il en soupirant. Il souhaitait juste que Blaine le découvre, comme le garçon de l'histoire. Il envoya l'histoire qu'il avait intitulée **_The Cupid Project_** à son imprimeur et se prépara pour le lit.


	8. Chapitre 8

**Couleurs de l'amour**

Lundi matin, Kurt fut soulagé de constater qu'il avait passé toute la nuit dans son lit sans somnambulisme. Il était dans un meilleur état d'esprit après avoir passé du temps à la maison avec sa famille et ses amis.

Il a reçu trois cadeaux ce matin-là. Le premier, avec un ruban blanc cassé que Kurt n'a pas reconnu, est une boîte de fraises enrobées de chocolat. La note a lu;

"**_Je sais que c'est ce que tu préfères manger lorsque tu étudies. Ton admirateur secret._**_"_

Le deuxième cadeau était un kit de manucure, noué avec un ruban jaune foncé.

"**_J'aimerais que tu ne mâches pas tes ongles quand tu es nerveux. __Ton admirateur secret._**_"_

Et le troisième avait un ruban violet foncé noué autour d'une cuillère en argent.

"_**Tu mérites le meilleur de tout. Ton admirateur secret.**"_

Kurt soupira et s'assit à sa place à la table du petit déjeuner.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" Demanda Blaine.

Bien sûr, ça devait être Blaine qui l'avait remarqué.

"C'est mon admirateur secret. J'aimerais tellement savoir qui c'est! Ça me rend fou! Qui que ce soit me connaît si bien, me comprend vraiment, et pourrait être le parfait pour moi, accepte ..." Il coupa avec un gémissement.

"Accepter quoi?" poussa Blaine.

Kurt voulait crier de frustration, _Acceptez. Je suis déjà amoureux de toi et je te connais aussi bien que cette personne semble me connaître, mais tu ne le remarque pas du tout!_

Au lieu de cela, il soupira. "Peu importe. J'ai juste besoin de réfléchir. Je te verrai plus tard."

Alors qu'il partait, un garçon aux cheveux blonds qui ressemblait beaucoup à Ross Lynch entra dans la cafétéria. Kurt s'arrêta sur le seuil lorsqu'il entendit le garçon appeler.

"Trent!" Les Warblers se tournèrent vers le nouveau venu et une musique commença à jouer à partir de la mini-boombox que portait le garçon.

Le plus jeune Warbler rougit lorsque le garçon se mit à chanter.

_**Suntanned, windblown  
Honeymooners at last alone  
Feeling far above par  
Oh, how lucky we are  
**_

_**While I give to you and you give to me  
True love, true love  
So on and on it will always be  
True love, true love**_

Trent avait les larmes aux yeux alors que le garçon finissait la chanson, se tenant à côté de la table des Warblers. "Trent, veux-tu s'il te plaît être mon rendez-vous à la danse de la Saint-Valentin mercredi?"

D'accord, maintenant _C'est_ comme ça que vous sérénadiez quelqu'un, pensa Kurt, jetant un bref coup d'œil à Blaine, qui rougissait alors qu'il finissait son petit-déjeuner. Kurt fut le premier à applaudir quand Trent dit oui.

* * *

Il passa la plus grande partie de la journée à errer dans un brouillard de confusion, ne le quittant réellement que lors de la répétition de Warbler, alors qu'ils pratiquaient les chansons qu'ils chanteraient mercredi.

Alors qu'il était couché cette nuit-là, il prit une décision. Il était fatigué d'attendre que Blaine le voit autrement que comme son ami. Il allait découvrir qui était son admirateur secret et il allait donner au garçon une chance de gagner son cœur, ce à quoi il réussissait déjà à moitié.

* * *

Mardi matin, il a reçu un pendentif, la note attachée par un ruban de rubis se lisant;

"_**Tu penses que tu ne me connais pas, mais j'espère que tu le veux. Ton admirateur secret.**"_

Ce jour-là, Kurt l'a passé à observé chaque garçon dans chacune de ses classes, se demandant si son admirateur secret se donnerait de façon ou d'autre. Maintenant qu'il s'était ouvert à remarquer d'autres garçons, Kurt commença à se rendre compte qu'il y avait beaucoup plus de garçons homosexuels à l'école qu'il ne l'avait initialement pensé. Mais aucun d'entre eux ne sembla même lui prêter attention. Aucun d'entre eux ne semblait pouvoir être son admirateur secret.

Il a rendu son histoire dans son cours d'écriture créative, mais Mme Jacobson leur a à peine jeté un coup d'œil, leur disant qu'elle les noterait et les leur rendrait jeudi.

Ce soir-là, il finit ses devoirs tôt et s'aperçut qu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Il sortit le livre d'échantillons de couleurs que son père lui avait remis, qu'il n'avait pas encore eu la chance de le consulter.

Il commença par feuilleter les blancs. Il s'arrêta sur un qui avait l'air familier. Il tendit la main vers la table de nuit et sortit les rubans des cadeaux de son admirateur secret, qu'il avait liés à un très gros porte-clés. Un des cadeaux de lundi avait un ruban blanc cassé. Cela correspond parfaitement à l'échantillon de couleur.

"Hein, Navajo White", lut-il à voix haute. "Joli."

Il commença à feuilleter le livre et à comparer chaque ruban, dont certains se sont avérés ne pas être les couleurs qu'il pensait être. Le rose, par exemple, il pensait que était Paradise Pink, mais était en réalité Brink Pink.

Un froncement de sourcils se plissa sur son visage que quelque chose commençait à lui piquer au fond. Il recommença chaque couleur, en commençant par le premier cadeau. Le froncement des sourcils s'approfondit alors que quelque chose semblait éteint. Et puis il réalisa qu'il devait éliminer les rubans des roses envoyées par les Warblers.

Sa mâchoire tomba alors que le motif lui sautait dessus.

Brink Pink.

Lawn Green.

Argentine Blue.

Ivory.

Navy.

Emerald...

Non, ça ne pourrait pas être! Ce devait être une coïncidence!

Amethyst.

Navajo White.

Dandelion Yellow.

Eggplant.

Ruby...

Oh Gaga! Mais comment?

Kurt sauta de son lit et sortit en un clin d'œil, mais avant de pouvoir atteindre la chambre de Blaine, Wes attrapa son bras et l'entraîna dans sa chambre.

"Tu l'as compris, je présume?" demanda le garçon plus âgé.

Kurt fronça les sourcils. "Tu savais?"

Wes secoua la tête. "Je viens de le comprendre ce matin. Ma mère est décoratrice d'intérieur. Je connais ma palette de couleurs. J'ai juste pensé que je devais te prévenir avant que tu fasses irruption dans la chambre de Blaine."

"Me prévenir de quoi?" Demanda Kurt, confus. Si Blaine était celui qui lui avait envoyé les cadeaux, pourquoi le garçon ne l'avait-il pas simplement dit?

"Tu n'es pas le seul à marcher dans son sommeil ici. Je ne pense pas que Blaine sache même que c'est lui qui t'a envoyé les cadeaux."

"QUOI?"


	9. Chapitre 9

**Doit-on danser?**

Mercredi matin au petit-déjeuner, Kurt était définitivement hors de cause, ayant été éveillé presque toute la nuit à penser à la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Wes. Une partie de lui criait de joie que Blaine soit son admirateur secret, mais l'autre partie ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que si Blaine lui envoyait des cadeaux pendant qu'il dormait, est-ce qu'il ressentait vraiment ça pour Kurt? Et si c'était ce qu'il ressentait, pourquoi a-t-il dit qu'il était amoureux de Jeremiah? A-t-il même compris comment fonctionnaient les sentiments?

Il était distrait quand un nouveau cadeau fut livré. Un ruban de saphir était noué autour d'un miroir sculpté dans un cadre en ébène. Il y avait une rose en argent dans le coin inférieur droit. La carte a lu;

"_**Un jour, le monde connaîtra ton visage. Ton admirateur secret.**"_

Kurt dut lutter contre l'envie de se tourner vers Blaine et de lui faire un gros câlin et un baiser sur la joue et lui dire merci.

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs ne regarda le cadeau que par curiosité, ce qui était étrange. Kurt repensa à la première levée d'admirateur secret qu'il avait eue. Il n'avait eu qu'un bref aperçu du visage de Blaine à ce moment-là, mais il avait semblé presque agacé par ça. Et puis, il avait pratiquement ignoré la livraison des bâtonnets de miel. Il n'était pas venu quand les roses avaient été livrées la deuxième nuit, mais Kurt pensa que le garçon plus petit aurait peut-être été ennuyé la troisième nuit lorsque les roses sont arrivées.

Pourquoi les roses l'ont-ils ennuyé alors que les cadeaux étaient soit ignorés, soit rencontrés avec une curiosité modérée? Savait-il à un certain niveau qu'il avait envoyé les cadeaux? L'admettrait-il s'il le découvrait?

Ce n'était qu'une demi-journée de cours ce jour-là, à cause de la danse cet après-midi. Alors que Kurt rentrait dans son dortoir après le déjeuner pour se préparer, il entendit des chants venant de la salle commune des Warblers. Il s'arrêta à la porte pour écouter Nick répéter son solo alors que Jeff s'asseyait au banc du piano et l'observait ravi.

_**Like, hear the high clear robin sing  
Walk a bluebell carpet  
Watch the children playing games  
Catch a moon and drop it  
Hear the gentle mantle roll  
On a frosty morning  
See the mighty ocean break  
Like a sailor's warning  
**_

_**I used to drink so much  
Forget to come home  
I lied to my doctor  
But these days I don't  
'Cos I'm happy, with you  
I got lots of good thing to do**_

_**Throw a pocketful of coins in the Trevi fountain  
See an ice cold running stream  
Rushing down the mountain  
Hear a new born baby lamb  
Calling for its mother  
Watching reunited friends  
Loving one another**_

Kurt soupira. Oui, c'était une nouvelle fois décevant de ne pas avoir un solo, mais ça ne l'avait pas dérangé autant qu'il l'aurait pensé. En fait, il se demandait pourquoi il allait à la danse.

S'éloignant de la pièce alors que l'autre Warbler chantait encore, Kurt remarqua Trent et Matt assis assez près sur l'un des canapés en cuir, parlant avec animation, oubliant tout le monde qui les entourait.

Se dirigeant vers les escaliers menant aux dortoirs, il aperçut Wes et David avec leurs petites-amies. Wes fermait le médaillon autour du cou de Jen et elle se tourna pour l'embrasser par-dessus son épaule, tandis qu'Anna serrait David dans ses bras et lui lisait les titres des chansons du CD qu'ils avaient enregistré pour elle.

Partout où il se retournait, il y avait des couples heureux qui se tenaient la main, s'étreignaient, s'embrassaient et étaient juste amoureux.

Kurt se demanda s'il pouvait faire semblant d'être malade et faire en sorte que Jeff chante le duo avec Blaine afin que Kurt puisse passer la soirée dehors et passer la soirée à grignoter de la glace Ben & Jerry's et à sangloter sur The Notebook pour la cinquième fois.

Il rentra dans sa chambre, laissa tomber ses livres sur le bureau et s'effondra le visage en premier sur son lit.

Il ne pouvait pas le faire. Il ne pouvait pas faire face à Blaine, dans une pièce encombrée de couples, et chanter une chanson d'amour, flirter et prétendre que ça ne voulait rien dire.

Pourquoi l'univers semblait-il prêt à garder Kurt Hummel seul et solitaire le jour de la Saint-Valentin? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas simplement trouver un garçon gay mignon qui ressentait réellement la même chose que lui?

Un coup à la porte le fit taire. Essuyant rapidement son visage, soulagé quand il ne trouva pas de larmes et redressant ses cheveux, il répondit. Wes, David, Nick, Jeff, Trent, Thad et la plupart des autres Warblers étaient là.

"Euh, salut les gars! Qu'est-ce qui se passe?"

Wes s'avancé, comme toujours le chef du groupe. "Nous avons un plan ..."


	10. Chapitre 10

**Rêveurs**

La danse de la Saint-Valentin devait commencer à deux heures et se terminer à quatre heures. Blaine était arrivé avec cinq minutes de retard parce qu'il avait eu des problèmes avec son nœud papillon. Normalement, il porterait juste son uniforme, surtout depuis que les Warblers joueraient, mais Wes avait insisté sur le fait que puisque c'était une danse, et que la plupart d'entre eux avaient une petite amie (ou un petit ami) dans la foule, ils devaient s'habiller en costume.

Au moment où il arriva à la salle de réception de Dalton (les danses dans les gymnases étaient juste un moyen de se rendre à l'école publique pour cette foule), la piste de danse était déjà encombrée de couples. Les Warblers n'étaient pas programmés pour se produire avant trois heures, ils auraient donc beaucoup de temps à consacrer à leurs rendez-vous.

En regardant autour de lui, le Warbler aux cheveux bouclés chercha Kurt, sachant que son ami serait l'un des rares étudiants à ne pas avoir de cavalier pour la danse. Blaine avait envisagé de ne pas venir lui-même depuis le fiasco avec Jeremiah, mais parce que les Warblers seraient performants, il devait être là.

Il n'a vu Kurt nulle part. Était-il même ici? Avait-il trouvé son admirateur secret? Blaine fronça les sourcils à ça. Il s'était senti coupable quand il avait appris que les autres Warblers avaient envoyé des roses à Kurt afin de remonter le lui moral. Blaine n'avait même pas remarqué que son ami était triste, il avait été tellement pris dans ses pensées à propos de Jeremiah.

Kurt méritait d'être heureux. Le garçon était si beau et gentil et avait le plus doux sourire. Blaine se sourit en y réfléchissant. Qui envoyait ces bâtons de miel avait ce droit. Et la façon dont ses yeux s'illuminèrent lorsqu'il était heureux ...

Blaine fit une pause à cette pensée. Pourquoi cette pensée semblait-elle familière? Avant qu'il ne puisse y penser davantage, il repéra Kurt sur la piste de danse. Il avait vraiment l'air incroyable aujourd'hui. Il portait un jean skinny noir avec une chemise blanche et un gilet bleu et argent. De là, Blaine pouvait voir la montre d'infirmière que son admirateur secret lui avait envoyé épinglé sur le côté gauche du gilet.

Blaine sourit et commença à faire un pas vers lui, avec l'intention de le rejoindre, mais s'arrêta quand il vit Kurt rire alors qu'un autre garçon dansait dans ses bras. Les deux se déplacèrent ensemble. Était-ce l'admirateur secret de Kurt? Mais ensuite, l'autre garçon les fit pivoter et Blaine remarqua bien son visage.

_**Thad**? _Mais il ne pouvait pas être l'admirateur secret de Kurt! Thad était hétéro! N'était-ce pas?

La chanson changea et Blaine perdit de vue les deux garçons dans la foule. Il chercha autour de lui mais ne les vit pas. Mais au fur et à mesure que la musique jouait, il pouvait entendre Kurt chanter avec la musique, sa voix angélique surpassant de loin celle de l'artiste multi-platine venant des haut-parleurs. Blaine arrêta de chercher alors que la confusion le remplissait. Encore une fois, cette pensée m'avait semblé familière.

Un instant plus tard, il repéra Kurt et son partenaire de danse. Attends, non, ce n'était pas Thad, c'était Trent! N'était-il pas supposé être ici avec le cousin de Jeff, Matt? Blaine regarda le plus jeune Warbler se pencher et murmurer quelque chose dans l'oreille de Kurt qui faisait rougir le garçon pâle. Blaine fronça les sourcils, alors même que la foule avalait à nouveau le couple.

Une autre chanson commença à jouer et la prochaine fois qu'il repéra Kurt, il tenait David dans un plongeon provocateur. Le garçon plus sombre rigola lorsque Kurt le releva. Ils étaient si proches qu'il était difficile de se souvenir que David avait une _PETITE-AMIE_.

Blaine devenait vraiment confus maintenant. Est-ce que les garçons essayaient juste de remonter le moral de Kurt, parce qu'il n'avait pas de rendez-vous? Et si oui, pourquoi aucun d'entre eux n'essayait-il de _lui_ remonter _le_ moral ? Il était tout aussi seul.

Fronçant les sourcils, Blaine regarda Wes couper le fil, juste au début d'une nouvelle chanson. Le garçon asiatique tira Kurt contre lui alors qu'une chanson lente se jouait et les yeux de Blaine s'écarquillèrent lorsque leurs bassins se croisèrent. _QUE SE PASSE-T-IL? Wes? _Blaine ne savait plus quoi penser! Le monde était devenu soudainement fou!

_Eh bien, tu voulais qu'il soit heureux,_ pensa Blaine. Et il avait certainement l'air heureux.

Il les perdit encore une fois dans la foule, même s'il se perdait dans ses pensées. Pourquoi Kurt avait-il été si contrarié que les Warblers pensaient qu'il avait besoin d'être rassuré en premier lieu? Et pourquoi Blaine ne l'avait-il pas remarqué? Kurt était généralement si fort, même s'il avait l'air si délicat à l'extérieur.

Blaine fronça les sourcils car, une fois de plus, cette pensée lui donna un sentiment de déjà vu. Il n'avait même pas remarqué que la musique s'était arrêtée jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la voix de Wes sortir de la scène.

"Mesdames et messieurs, bienvenue à la Dance annuelle de St Valentin de Dalton. Les Warblers se produiront dans un instant pour vous, mais pour le moment, nous avons un numéro spécial pour vous tous. Un de nos membres aimerait chanter une chanson spéciale pour quelqu'un de spécial. Kurt? "

Blaine cligna des yeux et jeta un coup d'œil à Kurt alors qu'il prenait la scène. Ce faisant, Blaine remarqua ce que Kurt portait. C'était une rose blanche d'éternité, une rose vivante préservée pour toujours dans du verre, garnie d'accents argentés. Un ruban de couleur orchidée était noué autour de la tige. Blaine ne pouvait pas lire la note ci-jointe, mais il savait de toute façon ce qu'il disait.

"_**Pour toujours n'est pas assez long pour le passer avec toi, Ton admirateur secret!**"_

Blaine se tenait là, abasourdi quand Kurt commença à parler.

* * *

Kurt prit une profonde inspiration alors qu'il regardait la foule de visages qui le regardaient, sachant que Blaine était quelque part, mais ne le trouvant pas encore, ce qui était bien, car il ne pensait pas pouvoir continuer comme ça si il vit le visage de Blaine et ça ne montrait pas ce qu'il espérait y voir. Il tenait fermement à la rose, qui avait été livrée quelques minutes avant le début de la danse, espérant que Blaine voulait vraiment dire ce que la note disait.

"Alors, la semaine dernière, j'ai commencé à recevoir des cadeaux d'un admirateur secret, et bien que je ne sois pas au courant de ce que je ressentais à ce sujet au début, je pense que j'ai commencé à tomber amoureux de lui, qui que ce soit cette chanson est pour toi."

Kurt hocha la tête à Wes, qui joua sur la mini boombox que Matt avait utilisée plus tôt dans la semaine. La musique commença à jouer et Kurt ferma les yeux et prit une profonde respiration apaisante. _Rien ne va ici..._

_**I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need**_

_**I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply do  
I will be strong  
I will be faithful  
'Cause I'm counting on  
A new beginning  
A reason for living  
A deeper meaning, yeah**_

_**I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
I wanna lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me**_

Les couples sur le sol ont tous souri et se balancèrent, et se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre lorsque la belle chanson retenti de cette belle voix. Kurt regarda alors qu'il commençait le prochain vers et trouva une paire d'yeux noisette fixés sur les siens, et il ne pouvait pas détourner le regard.

_**And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky,  
I'll make a wish, send it to heaven then make you want to cry  
The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty  
That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of the highest powers  
In lonely hours  
The tears devour you**_

_**I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
I wanna lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me**_

Blaine se retrouva se rapprochant de la scène, ne remarquant même personne dans la pièce alors qu'il était attiré par ces incroyables yeux de glasz. Comment n'avait-il jamais pu remarquer à quel point toutes les émotions se reflétaient si profondément dans les yeux de Kurt?

_**Oh, can you see it, baby?  
You don't have to close your eyes  
'Cause it's standing right before you  
All that you need will surely come**_

_**I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need**_

Kurt essaya de cacher ses larmes alors que Blaine se tenait devant lui, un air de crainte et d'émerveillement sur son visage. Et l'amour? Kurt n'osa pas espérer, même quand le garçon plus sombre lui sourit.

_**I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply do  
(I love you)  
**_

_**I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
I wanna lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me**_

Il tendit la main vers l'autre garçon, qui sourit et le prit, bougeant à côté de lui sur la scène.

_**I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
I wanna lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me**_

Tandis que la musique disparaissait, Blaine l'attira plus près de lui et le temps sembla ralentir tandis que leurs lèvres se rencontraient dans le plus doux des baisers. Kurt soupira, tournant légèrement la tête pour approfondir le baiser alors qu'il glissait sa main autour de la tête du petit garçon, alors même que Blaine prenait sa joue en coupe.

Une éternité plus tard, ils prirent conscience des applaudissements de la foule et ont rougi, se sont écartés à contrecœur pour se sourire.


	11. Chapitre 11

**Quelqu'un à aimer**

Kurt pensait qu'il était très approprié que le DJ joue _On Top of the World_ par the Carpenters. Les Warblers avaient terminé leur prestation, la foule ayant hurlé et applaudi lorsque Kurt et Blaine avaient chanté leur duo. La danse était en train de se terminer, la plupart des couples étant déjà partis.

Mais Kurt ne voulait pas que ce moment se termine alors qu'il se balançait dans les bras de Blaine. Ils ne s'étaient pas lâchés depuis le baiser, sauf pendant la représentation. La dernière chanson se termina et les professeurs commencèrent à faire sortir poliment les derniers couples de la salle de réception.

"Tu veux manger quelque chose?" Demanda Blaine en entremêlant leurs doigts.

"Euh, eh bien, Wes et les autres nous ont invités à les rejoindre chez Ramiro après la danse. Mais si tu ne le souhaite pas, nous pouvons aller ailleurs."

"Non, c'est bon."

Ils se rendirent en silence au restaurant, ne sachant vraiment pas quoi dire. Kurt était sur le point de paniquer. Et si c'était une erreur? Et s'ils venaient de ruiner leur amitié? Et s'ils découvraient qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à se dire?

Il sauta presque hors de sa peau quand Blaine tendit la main et pris sa main alors qu'il se dirigeait avec l'autre. Il jeta un coup d'œil au garçon aux yeux noisette, qui porta leurs mains jointes jusqu'à ses lèvres et l'embrassa, avant de reporter son attention sur la route. Kurt se détendit dans son siège. Les choses s'arrangeraient.

Ils atteignirent le restaurant et trouvèrent déjà la plupart des Warblers et leurs rendez-vous. Ils furent accueillis par des applaudissements, des sifflets et des cris: "Il était grand temps!"

Rougissant, ils s'installèrent alors que la serveuse s'approchait pour prendre leurs commandes.

"Alors", dit David une fois que tout le monde avait commandé. "C'est vrai que c'est toi qui as envoyé les cadeaux à Kurt, l'admirateur secret?"

Blaine haussa les épaules. "Je suppose que oui, bien que je ne m'en souvienne vraiment pas."

"Bien", dit Trent. "C'est impossible!"

"C'est vrai," dit Wes. "Je l'ai compris hier. Je savais que Blaine somnolait à nouveau. Je l'ai trouvé dans le dortoir il y a deux semaines lorsque je suis resté en retard pour mon examen d'économie. Je me suis levé pour aller chercher du pop-corn, et il était juste debout là, regardant fixement le distributeur automatique, marmonnant quelque chose sur le fait de rendre quelqu'un heureux. "

La serveuse revint avec leurs boissons et le garçon asiatique attendit qu'elle ait fini avant de continuer. "Je l'ai ramené dans le couloir vers son dortoir. Quand je l'ai laissé à sa porte, il disait quelque chose à propos de quelque chose de plus doux que le miel, mais je suppose que j'ai oublié cette partie quand je suis retourné aux études."

Blaine fronça les sourcils. "Je n'ai pas fait de somnambule depuis près d'un an. Pourquoi devrais-je recommencer maintenant?"

David, dont le père était psychologue, sembla y penser. "Quel jour as-tu dit que tu l'avais trouvé dans le salon?" demanda t-il à Wes.

"Euh, il y a deux semaines hier?"

David acquiesça. "Alors qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?"

Blaine dut y réfléchir un instant, mais Kurt s'en souvenait très bien. "C'est le jour où il m'a dit qu'il voulait chanter à quelqu'un pour la Saint-Valentin." rougit-il et baissa les yeux sur ses genoux. "A l'époque, je pensais qu'il voulait dire moi."

"Oh Kurt!" Dit Blaine en le prenant dans ses bras. "Je suis tellement désolé! Je ne sais pas pourquoi je pensais même que j'aimais bien Jeremiah. Il était gentil avec moi plusieurs fois et nous étions sortis prendre un café plusieurs fois et je ... Je ne sais pas, j'étais confus. Je savais que je me sentais différent ces derniers temps et je me suis dit ... Je ne sais pas! " gémit-il de frustration.

David acquiesça. "Je pense que ce qui aurait pu arriver, c'est que tu commençais à peine à réaliser tes sentiments pour Kurt, inconsciemment, mais parce que tu n'avais jamais vraiment pensé à lui comme à autre chose qu'à un ami, tu as attribué ces sentiments à Jeremiah."

Kurt fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien alors que le Warbler à la peau sombre continuait. "Bien sûr, ton subconscient savait pour qui tu avais réellement des sentiments et voulait le rendre heureux, alors il a commencé à envoyer les cadeaux pendant que tu dormais."

"Et ensuite, j'y suis allé bêtement et j'ai annoncé que j'étais amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre, et vous avez tous vu à quel point Kurt était bouleversé et commencé à lui envoyer ces roses. Mais pourquoi n'ai-je pas remarqué ça?"

C'est Wes qui a répondu. "Parce que Kurt ne l'a jamais laissé paraître quand tu regardais. J'ai regardé son visage. Oui, ses émotions sont faciles à lire dans ses yeux, mais quand tu le regardes, il se ferme, probablement un mécanisme de défense laissé pour cacher ses sentiments à son ancienne école ".

Kurt hocha la tête. "Et à la maison. Je ne voulais pas que mon père sache ce qui se passait à McKinley, parce que je ne voulais pas qu'il se fâche et subisse une autre crise cardiaque."

David est retourné à sa théorie. "Kurt a commencé à avoir du somnambule la nuit où tu as annoncé que tu voulais chanter pour cet idiot au centre commercial. Et non Kurt, Wes ne nous a pas parlé du somnambulisme. Je t'ai vu plusieurs fois moi-même. Habituellement, quand Blaine somnambulait, nous nous contentions de le ramener dans sa chambre, mais nous ne savions pas si c'était en sécurité pour toi, alors nous t'avons laissé faire, mais nous nous sommes assurés que tu ne faisses rien de dangereux. A propos, savais-tu que tu avais des compétences de couteau lorsque tu somnambulait? Tu as fait un excellent BLT Turquie la semaine dernière. "

Kurt fronça les sourcils. La dernière fois qu'il avait cuisiné en dormant, il avait préparé des gaufres belges avec des fraises. Ça faisait un an après le décès de sa mère. "Je suppose que j'ai eu faim en écrivant des histoires dans mon sommeil ..."

Les Warblers en rirent. La serveuse et plusieurs autres serveurs ont alors sorti leur nourriture.

"Alors, qu'en est-il des rubans, alors?" Demanda Kurt.

Blaine fronça les sourcils, confus. "Et eux?"

Wes sourit. "Chaque cadeau était noué avec un ruban de couleur très spécifique. J'ai honte de dire qu'il m'a fallu assez de temps pour le remarquer. Brink Pink, Lawn Green, Argentine Blue, Ivory, Navy, Emerald..."

La confusion de Blaine ne fit qu'approfondir, jusqu'à ce que Trent halète de compréhension. "Ils épellent Blaine!"

Kurt sourit. "Jusqu'à présent, j'ai aussi obtenu Amethyst, Navajo White, Dandelion Yellow, Eggplant, Ruby, Salmon, and Orchid."

"Alors, quelles autres couleurs commencent par N?" Demanda Thad. "Et aucune idée de ce que le dernier cadeau que tu as envoyé à Kurt va être?"

Blaine rougit. "J'en ai aucune idée!"

Ils passèrent le reste du repas en plaisantant en jetant des couleurs ou des idées de cadeaux. À la fin de la nuit, Jen et Anna étreignirent Kurt et le félicitèrent d'avoir finalement réussi à avoir son homme avant de souhaiter bonne nuit.

Blaine conduisit Kurt jusqu'à sa porte et souriant au garçon plus grand, s'appuya contre le cadre de la porte. "Alors, maintenant que tu sais qui est ton admirateur secret, es-tu heureux?"

Kurt ne put arrêter le grand sourire qui traversa son visage. "Très. Mais je suis encore confus par quelques petites choses. Je suis trop fatigué pour y penser maintenant."

Blaine sourit plus largement et l'entraîna dans un baiser. "Dors un peu. Nous pourrons trouver le reste demain."

"Bonne nuit, Blaine." soupira Kurt.

"Bonne nuit, Kurt."

Kurt regarda le garçon aux cheveux noirs marcher dans le couloir jusqu'à sa propre chambre, heureux, sachant qu'il avait enfin quelqu'un à aimer.


	12. Chapitre 12

Loose Ends et Looser Wits

Kurt était presque prêt à prendre son petit déjeuner jeudi matin quand on frappa à sa porte. Il sourit quand il l'ouvrit et vit Blaine se tenant là, l'air timide.

"Salut," dit le garçon pimpant.

"Salut," répondit Kurt, un sourire étourdi sur son visage.

"Puis-je t'accompagner au petit-déjeuner?"

"Bien sûr, donne-moi juste une minute pour finir de me préparer."

"Tu as l'air prêt pour moi," dit Blaine en prenant son uniforme et ses cheveux parfaitement coiffés.

Kurt rougit. "J'ai juste besoin de ranger mes affaires", il indiqua les manuels scolaires et l'assortiment d'enveloppes qu'il avait rangées dans sa sacoche.

"C'est quoi tout ça?" Le plus jeune garçon indiqua la pile d'enveloppes rouges.

"Des cartes de St-Valentin, pour les Warblers. Je voulais les remercier pour leur gentillesse depuis mon arrivée ici."

Blaine sourit. "Ils forment un groupe incroyable, n'est-ce pas?"

"Ouais." Kurt hésita. "J'ai, euh, un cadeau pour toi aussi." Il sortit une petite boîte carrée et la tendit au petit garçon.

"Kurt! Tu n'avais rien à me procurer!"

Le garçon pâle rougit. "Je l'ai acheté il y a des semaines. J'allais te le donner pour la Saint-Valentin de toute façon. Ce n'est rien d'extraordinaire, mais quand je l'ai vu, j'ai pensé que tu aimerais."

Blaine sourit en ouvrant la boîte. À l'intérieur se trouvait un nœud papillon noir avec des images de cœurs de bonbons. "Awe, Kurt! J'adore ça!"

Kurt finit de préparer son sac et ils se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger.

"D'accord, je dois juste demander," dit Kurt en descendant l'escalier. "Comment diable as-tu su quels cadeaux me procurer?"

Blaine le regarda avec confusion. "Qu'est-ce tu veux dire?"

"Et bien, la montre d'infirmière, par exemple. Je ne t'en ai jamais parlé, alors comment as-tu su que j'en voulais une pareille?"

Blaine haussa les épaules. "Je t'ai entendu en parler au téléphone. Je pense que tu parlais à Mercedes à ce moment-là. Tu as dit dit quelque chose sur comment ça irait parfait avec votre gilet. C'est d'ailleurs ce que j'ai fait. Je me suis sans doute souvenu de la conversation, et mon moi inconscient a décidé de l'obtenir pour toi."

"Et la tasse de thé?"

"Ton père a mentionné que tu avais l'habitude de prendre le thé tout le temps quand tu étais plus jeune."

Ils étaient presque à la salle à manger alors que Kurt pensait à autre chose. "Et la boîte à musique? Comment savais-tu que _La Vie en Rose_ est l'une de mes chansons préférées?"

"Tu fredonnes quand tu fais tes devoirs de français."

Kurt rougit lorsqu'il réalisa à quel point Blaine avait remarqué à son sujet. "Tu en sais plus sur moi que je ne m'en suis jamais rendu compte. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu remarquerais quoi que ce soit à propos de moi."

C'était au tour de Blaine de rougir. "Je remarque tout de toi, je ne réalise pas toujours que je le fais. Par exemple, je remarque que tu as tendance à te mordre la lèvre inférieure quand tu es nerveux."

Ils prirent leurs plateaux et se sont assis à la table où les Warblers sont généralement assis. Jusqu'à présent, seul Wes était là. Il était généralement le premier là-bas le matin, étant un homme du matin tel qu'il était. Il leur sourit quand ils le rejoignirent.

"Alors, as-tu imaginé ce que seront les cadeaux d'aujourd'hui? Les gars prennent des paris."

Kurt roula des yeux, mais Blaine se contenta de rire nerveusement. "Euh, en fait, j'ai vérifié mon historique de navigation pour essayer de le comprendre, mais tout ce que j'ai pu trouver, c'est un ordre pour un ruban neon pink ..."

"Zut," dit Trent en les rejoignant, avec Matt. "J'ai perdu dix dollars. Je pensais que ce serait Napier Green."

"Mais pourquoi juste commander le ruban?" Demanda Wes.

"Je n'en ai aucune idée," répondit Blaine.

Kurt n'était pas vraiment inquiet à ce sujet. Il avait eu la seule chose qui importait vraiment. Il sourit à Blaine, qui lui sourit en retour et prit sa main sous la table. Alors que les autres Warblers les rejoignaient, Kurt se souvint des cartes dans son sac.

"Hé, ce sont pour vous les gars," dit-il, remettant la pile d'enveloppes à Wes.

Wes sourit et fit circuler les cartes. "Merci, Kurt. Tu n'avais pas à faire ça."

Kurt se contenta de hausser les épaules. "Vous avez été si gentils avec moi, je voulais juste vous dire merci."

Les autres Warblers le remerciaient en riant des cartes amusantes. Alors que le petit-déjeuner prenait fin, le téléphone portable de Kurt émit un message entrant. C'était de Mercedes.

_Joyeuse saint-valentin, boo! J'espère que tu passez une bonne journée! -Mercedes_

Kurt sourit et lui envoya une réponse rapide.

_Déjà la meilleure Saint-Valentin de tous les temps! Je te parle après l'école! -K_

Sa réponse fut presque immédiate.

_Tu as trouvé ton admirateur secret, n'est-ce pas?! -'__Mercedes_

Kurt ne put retenir son rire.

_Peut-être -K_

La première sonnerie retentit et les garçons se séparèrent pour se diriger vers leurs classes respectives, notant qu'aucun cadeau n'avait encore été livré.

Quand l'heure du déjeuner arriva, Kurt prit sa nourriture et se dirigea vers leur table habituelle. Blaine était déjà là avec Nick, Jeff, Trent et Thad, ainsi que quelques autres.

"Devinez quoi? J'ai eu un A pour mon histoire! Mme Jacobson a dit que c'était amusant et créatif, et que les personnages étaient uniques et bien pensés!"

"C'est génial, Kurt!" Dit Blaine en se penchant pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

"Génial!" Dit Trent. "Est-ce que tu vas nous laisser la lire?"

"Oui," ajouta Nick. "Je veux lire cette histoire que tu as écrite pendant ton sommeil!"

Kurt rigola et sortit les papiers de son sac. "Assurez-vous simplement que je la récupère en bon état et en un seul morceau. Je veux garder cette histoire pour toujours!"

Le reste du groupe les a rejoints et l'histoire fut racontée. L'un ou l'autre d'entre eux a lu des passages à haute voix qui ont fait rire tout le monde.

"Oh mon dieu, Wes!" Jeff cria presque alors qu'il riait en lisant un passage. "As-tu réellement dit que tu te ferais Kurt si tu étais gay?"

"Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit!" Dit le garçon asiatique en rougissant.

David s'est presque étouffé avec son jus. "Je crois que ses mots étaient:'Si j'étais gay, je voudrais ton corps!'."

La table éclata de rire, ce qui fit regarder les gens autour d'eux. Soudain, le téléphone de Kurt commença à jouer sur la sonnerie de Finn_, Just The Way You Are_ . Fronçant les sourcils, le garçon pâle répondit au téléphone.

"Finn? Quoi de neuf?"

"Kurt! Tu dois m'aider, mec! Rachel est devenue complètement folle!"

"Euh, comment tu peux le dire? Elle a toujours été folle."

Il pouvait entendre l'adolescent plus grand gémir au-dessus de la ligne. "Depuis que j'ai rompu avec elle, elle me harcelle et aujourd'hui, elle me suit partout, chantant _o Know Him is to Love Him!_ Et quand elle ne me harcèle pas, elle babille à propos de toi, d'un admirateur secret ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre. Aujourd'hui, elle a tenté sa chance en se demandant pourquoi personne ne lui a envoyé de cadeaux. C'était tragique parce qu'elle les mérite!"

"Euh, d'accord, Finn? Calme-toi. Que penses-tu que je puisse faire exactement? Je suis à Dalton, et c'est toi qui a rompu avec elle."

"Je ne sais pas, mec! Tu ne peux pas l'appeler et lui dire de me laisser tranquille? C'est ton amie!"

Kurt soupira. "Oui, eh bien, ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle va m'écouté. Tu sais qu'elle est aussi têtue qu'un taureau quand elle veut quelque chose. Tu vas devoir la gérer! Et si ça ne marche pas, menace d'appeler ses pères ou déposer une plainte officielle. "

Il mis fin à l'appel et gémi. Les autres le regardèrent tous curieusement. Il haussa juste les épaules. "Juste un autre jour au Soap Opera plus connu sous le nom de McKinley High School Glee Club."

Après le déjeuner, Blaine accompagna Kurt vers son prochain cours, s'arrêtant devant la porte. "Alors, je pense avoir compris pourquoi j'avais commandé un ruban neon pink et aucun cadeau."

"Oh?" Dit Kurt, les sourcils arqués.

Blaine sourit et mit la main dans sa poche. "Je l'ai trouvé sur mon bureau lorsque je suis retourné dans mon dortoir avant le déjeuner pour récupérer le devoir d'anglais que j'avais oublié ce matin. Il était caché derrière mon imprimante."

Il tendit une boîte noire, de la taille d'une montre. Il l'ouvrit. À l'intérieur se trouvait une broche faite à la main à partir de rubans en fil d'arc-en-ciel, façonnée en deux cœurs entrelacés. À l'intérieur de chaque cœur se trouvaient les initiales K et B.

Kurt sourit et passa ses bras autour du jeune garçon. "Je l'aime, merci!"

Il embrassa l'autre garçon et ce fut aussi magique que leur premier baiser. Quand ils se séparèrent, Kurt ne put empêcher le sourire idiot sur son visage alors qu'il entrait dans son prochain cours.

"Meilleure Saint-Valentin!"


	13. Chapitre 13

**Premier anniversaire**

Kurt s'assit au Lima Bean alors qu'il attendait l'arrivée de Blaine. C'était la veille de la Saint-Valentin, leur premier anniversaire, et son petit ami avait passé la journée à Westerville avec ses grands-parents, venus de Boston.

Il avait envoyé un texto à Kurt hier soir et lui avait demandé de se réunir ici après l'école. Il lui avait dit qu'il y avait quelque chose dont ils avaient besoin de parler, ce qui rendait Kurt nerveux. D'habitude, quand quelqu'un disait "Il faut qu'on parle", ça voulait dire "Je romps avec toi".

Kurt ne pensait pas que c'était ce qui allait se passer. Après le retour de Kurt à McKinley le printemps précédent, Blaine l'avait suivi au début de la nouvelle année scolaire. Les choses s'étaient bien passées entre eux, pour la plupart. Ils avaient eu une énorme dispute plus tôt dans leur relation, quand Rachel les avait invités à une fête, et Blaine s'était saoulé et embrassé leur hôte pendant le jeu de la bouteille. Mais ils s'étaient rattrapés et leurs relations s'étaient renforcées pour avoir résisté à la tempête.

Mais Blaine avait été un peu mystérieux ces dernières semaines, envoyant toujours des textos sur son téléphone. Quand Kurt avait demandé à qui il envoyait un texto, il avait répondu que c'était Wes, qui avait obtenu son diplôme le mois de mai précédent et qui étudiait maintenant le droit à Yale. Kurt n'avait aucune raison de penser que le plus jeune garçon lui mentait. Pourquoi le ferait-il?

Kurt commençait à s'inquiéter lorsqu'il vérifia sa montre. Blaine aurait dû être ici il y a dix minutes. Soudain, une rose blanche apparut devant lui, un ruban indigo y était attaché. Kurt haleta de surprise, levant les yeux, s'attendant à voir Blaine debout, mais il vit à la place Nick, qui lui sourit et commença à fredonner.

Confus, Kurt prit la rose, seulement pour se faire présenter une autre tandis que Nick reculait. La deuxième rose avait un ruban lilas. Il fut présenté par Jeff, qui commença à s'harmoniser avec son petit ami. Une troisième rose fut présentée par Trent. Celui-ci avait un ruban orange dessus. La quatrième rose, présentée par Thad, était ornée d'un ruban violet, tandis que la cinquième, nouée d'un ruban evergreen, était présentée par David. Un ruban yellow était noué autour de la tige de la prochaine rose, offerte par Wes. Jon, AKA Beatz, tendit une rose ornée d'un ruban de couleur ocre, tandis que Matt, le cousin de Jeff et l'un des plus récents Warblers, tendit une rose avec un ruban de couleur umbre.

Kurt sourit alors que les Warblers, passé et présent, harmonisant une mélodie familière, se séparèrent et Blaine s'avança, tendant trois roses, avec des rubans Kelly green, electric blue et de couleur heliotrope, et se mit à chanter.

_**Darling you send me  
I know you send me  
Darling you send me  
Honest you do, honest you do  
Honest you do, whoa**_

_**You thrill me  
I know you, you, you thrill me  
Darling you, you, you, you thrill me  
Honest you do**_

_**At first I thought it was infatuation  
But wooh, it's lasted so long  
Now I find myself wanting  
To marry you and take you home, woah**_

Kurt sentit ses genoux céder lorsqu'il entendit Blaine chanter à propos de vouloir l'épouser. Ils étaient encore un peu jeunes pour ça, pensa-t-il, mais l'idée le séduisit vraiment. Un jour...

_**You, you, you, you send me  
I know you send me  
I know you send me  
Honest you do**_

_**Whoa, whenever I'm with you  
I know, I know, I know when I'm near you  
Mmm hmm, mmm hmm, honest you do, honest you do  
Whoa, I know**_

_**I know, I know, I know, when you hold me  
Whoa, whenever you kiss me  
Mmm hmm, mmm hmm, honest you do**_

_**At first I thought it was infatuation  
But wooh, it's lasted so long  
Now I find myself wanting  
To marry you and take you home**_

_**I know, I know, I know, you send me  
I know you send me  
Whoa, you you you you send me  
Honest you do**_

Kurt se jeta dans les bras de Blaine à la fin de la chanson et les autres clients du café applaudirent.

"Alors c'est ce que tu fais depuis quelques semaines?" demanda t-il, après avoir embrassé le plus petit garçon.

Blaine éclata de rire. "Et bien, les Warblers ont joué un rôle important dans la formation de notre couple. Je pensais qu'il était tout à fait approprié qu'ils soient ici pour notre premier anniversaire."

Kurt éclata de rire et serra ses amis dans ses bras. Les Warblers leur ont souhaité un joyeux anniversaire et une merveilleuse Saint-Valentin avant de partir. Blaine leur ordonna de prendre un café (Grande moka sans sucre pour Kurt) et ils s'assirent à la table.

"Je dois admettre," dit Kurt, "J'étais un peu inquiet quand tu disais que nous devions parler. Pendant une demi-seconde, j'ai pensé que tu pourrais rompre avec moi."

"Péris cette pensée! Je ne te dis jamais au revoir!" Kurt éclata de rire alors que son petit ami faisait écho aux mots qu'il avait lui-même utilisés l'année précédente lors de son transfert à McKinley. Blaine avait chanté _Somewhere Only We Know__. _"Mais il y a quelque chose d'important dont je voulais te parler."

"Oh?"

"Eh bien, comme tu le sais, mes grands-parents sont en ville depuis quelques jours, mais ce que je ne t'ai pas dit, c'est que ma grand-mère travaille pour une maison d'édition. Je lui ai montré ton histoire, _The Cupid Project,_ et elle l'a adorée. Elle veut te parler de la transformer en une collection d'histoires courtes!"

"Vraiment?" Dit Kurt, semblant excité. Après le spectacle et la mode, l'écriture était l'une de ses choses préférées à faire et essayait de penser à une carrière qui pourrait combiner les trois.

"Ouais. Elle veut que je t'invite à dîner samedi soir pour pouvoir en discuter avec toi. Elle ne peut faire aucune promesse, mais elle pense qu'il y a de bonnes chances qu'elle puisse te faire publier, si c'est ce que tu veux. "

"Oui! C'est une chose à laquelle je pense depuis que j'ai écrit mon premier récit pour ma mère quand j'avais quatre ans!"

Blaine sourit. "Je parie que c'était incroyable."

"Et bien, la moitié des mots ont été mal orthographiés, y compris mon nom, et parlait d'une souris qui voulait épouser un éléphant."

Blaine éclata de rire. "Maintenant, je veux vraiment le lire."

"Je t'aime," dit Kurt.

Le sourire de Blaine s'élargit. "Je t'aime aussi."


	14. Chapitre 14

**Un autre anniversaire**

"Bienvenue dans le show de ce soir. Notre prochain invité est un artiste aux talents multiples, un chanteur, un danseur, un acteur, un créateur de mode et un écrivain! Je ne pense pas qu'il ne puisse pas faire quoi que ce soit! New York Times, auteur à succès des the Sleepwalker Chronicles, Kurt Hummel! "

Kurt sourit vivement alors qu'il marchait sur scène en saluant le public, puis prenait place à côté de Jimmy Fallon.

"Alors, Kurt, merci d'être venu ce soir."

Kurt rigola. "C'est un honneur d'être ici."

"C'est un honneur de vous accueillir. Je ne sais pas comment vous avez réussi à nous intégrer à votre emploi du temps. Votre nouveau livre paraîtra demain et vous êtes sur le point de faire vos débuts sur Broadway dans une comédie musicale que vous avez écrite à partir d'une courte histoire que vous avez écrite au lycée, et j'ai entendu dire que vous avez conçu les costumes vous-même. "

"C'est vrai," dit Kurt, radieux. "Le The Cupid Project ouvrira dans deux semaines au théâtre Schubert."

"D'accord, alors j'ai entendu une rumeur à propos du The Cupid Project, et j'ai du mal à y croire, alors je veux que tu me racontes l'histoire derrière l'histoire."

Kurt rigola. "Et bien, ce n'est un secret pour personne que j'ai connu le somnambulisme de temps en temps, et au lycée, je traversais une période très ... émotive. Il y avait ce gars sur lequel j'avais le béguin, mais bien sûr, il était inconscient. On nous a confié la tâche d'écrire une histoire de la Saint-Valentin dans mon cours d'écriture créative, mais j'étais trop distrait par ce garçon. Alors nos amis communs ont décidé d'essayer de me remonter le moral de différentes manières, et j'ai apparemment écrit à propos de leurs tentatives pendant que j'étais endormi."

"Vous dites que vous avez écrit toute l'histoire dans votre sommeil? Littéralement?"

"Je l'ai fait."

"C'est incroyable! Qu'avez-vous fait d'autre pendant votre sommeil?"

Kurt rit à nouveau. "Et bien, on m'a dit que je fais de bon Turkey BLT et que mes compétences en couteaux sont meilleures quand je suis endormi."

"C'est vraiment incroyable. Mais j'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait plus dans l'histoire. Que s'est-il passé avec le garçon sur lequel vous craquiez?"

"Eh bien, il s'avère que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir été somnambule. J'ai commencé à recevoir des cadeaux d'un 'Admirateur secret' et ça m'a presque rendu fou, parce que je ne savais pas qui les envoyait. Lui non plus, apparemment. Il faisait des courses dans son sommeil, m'envoyant des cadeaux sans s'en rendre compte."

"Alors le type sur lequel vous craquiez vous envoyait des cadeaux dans son sommeil, pendant que vous écriviez des histoires dans votre sommeil. C'est incroyable. Alors, que s'est-il passé avec le garçon? Est-ce que vous vous êtes retrouvés ensemble?"

"Nous l'avons fait. En fait, il est ici ce soir. Il s'appelle Blaine Anderson."

"Où est-il?" demanda Jimmy, regardant autour du public. "Blaine? Pourquoi ne venez-nous pas nous rejoindre?"

Kurt sourit à son petit ami pimpant lorsqu'il les rejoignit sur scène, assis à côté de Kurt sur le canapé.

"Alors Blaine, à quel point étiez-vous inconscient des sentiments de Kurt pour vous à l'époque?" demanda Jimmy.

Le jeune homme rougit. "J'étais assez aveugle, je l'avoue. Au moins consciemment, de toute façon. Inconsciemment, je pense que j'ai toujours été au courant. J'ai juste mis un certain temps à comprendre."

"Eh bien," dit Jimmy, "j'ai entendu dire que cette journée était spéciale pour vous deux."

"Oui," dit Blaine. "Aujourd'hui, c'est le dixième anniversaire du jour où j'ai enfin repris conscience et réalisé à quel point Kurt est incroyable!"

Kurt rigola et se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

Jimmy sourit au couple. "Alors, Kurt, vous avez dit que vous aviez une surprise pour Blaine ce soir. Vous voulez partager ça?"

Kurt sourit. "Eh bien, j'ai invité de vieux amis à nous aider à célébrer."

Le rideau se leva et il y avait Wes, David, Thad, Trent, Nick, Jeff, Beatz, Matt et la plupart des anciens Warblers. Blaine avait l'air heureux de les voir, mais fut confus quand Kurt se leva pour rejoindre le groupe a Capella.

Ils commencèrent à s'harmoniser et Kurt commença à chanter.

_**For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right  
For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you  
I'll be forever thankful baby  
You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through through it all**_

_**You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'cause you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me**_

_**Ooh, baby**_

Blaine sourit joyeusement alors que Kurt chantait pour lui. Wes quitta les rangs et se dirigea vers Blaine, lui tendant une rose blanche avec un ruban wisteria colored. Le bel homme asiatique le serra dans ses bras et rejoignit les autres. David s'avancé et présenta une autre rose, celle-ci avec un ruban iris blue. Il étreignit son ancien coéquipier et recula, tandis que Thad s'avançait avec une rose nouée avec un ruban pale lemon chiffon. La rose de Trent avait un ruban lime green.

Kurt continua de chanter pendant que les Warblers présentaient leurs roses.

_**You gave me wings and made me fly  
You touched my hand, I could touch the sky  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
You said no star was out of reach  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
I had your love, I had it all  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
Maybe I don't know that much  
But I know this much is true  
I was blessed because I was loved by you**_

Jeff donna une autre rose à Blaine, celle-ci avec le ruban Yale blue, et Nick lui en donna une avec un ruban ocean blue. Le ruban de Beatz était ultramarine.

_**You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'cause you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me**_

_**You were always there for me  
The tender wind that carried me  
A light in the dark shining your love into my life  
You've been my inspiration  
Through the lies you were the truth  
My world is a better place because of you**_

Chacune des Warblers restantes présentèrent ses roses, les rubans qui les ornent sont passés du magenta à aquamarine, robins egg blue, raspberry et Yankee's blue.

_**You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'cause you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me**_

Les deux dernières roses avaient des rubans moss green et une eggshell.

_**You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
(My voice.)  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'cause you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me**__**  
**_

Alors que la dernière rose était présentée, Kurt s'avança et se mit à genoux, tenant une bague de fiançailles.

_**I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me**_

Tandis que la musique disparaissait, le public se mit à acclamer et à applaudir. Blaine essuya les larmes dans ses yeux et acquiesça. "Oui!"

**FIN**


End file.
